Bedside Manner by Daphodill and OhGee
by OhGeeFantasy
Summary: What should have been a routine experience turns two worlds upside down. Speculums and liquor. Books and tacos. Saxophones and stirrups. A story of two people with one goal ... a happily ever after. Light on the drama heavy on the fun. AH, non-canon, romance/comedy collaboration. Bella/Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you enjoy this little fic that Daphodill and I have been working on. Daph and I love Carlisle/Bella pairings so I convinced her to write a quirky, fun little story with me. She's the best. Thank you Daph!

We will post twice daily until the story is complete. We already have twenty chapters written and are working on a few more.

Thank you to MzPeaches for pre-reading for us. XO

OhGee writes Bella's POV - odd chapters

Daph writes Carlisles's POV - even chapters

Enjoy!

Bedside Manner

Chapter 1

* * *

The wind swirling through the open windows of my '66 Thunderbird brings the salty ocean breeze in, making me wish I was at the beach instead of on my way to my well-woman exam. On warm, sunny days like today, I'd rather be people watching on the beach under an umbrella with my toes in the sand instead of being violated in the name of good health.

While rolling up the windows, I take a swallow of my mint iced tea and then one deep breath before heading inside the building to meet my new doctor.

This type of appointment is the thing I loathe the most.

The waiting room is gorgeous and smells new. Not like the usual antiseptic of a doctor's office. Bright yellow chairs against light gray stucco walls and white glossy tables with magazines make the room cheery. The receptionist hands me the necessary paperwork I need to fill out, and I'm surprised to find a seat. Every chair, other than the one I just snagged, is filled. It doesn't take long for me to notice that there aren't many pregnant women. The women waiting with me are decked out with full-blown makeup with their hair styled as if they'd just left a salon.

I get to work filling out all the necessary information required, but a smacking sound nearby pulls me from the questions. The blonde across from me is applying bright red lipstick, pursing and popping her duck lips into the compact mirror in her hand. I try to contain my giggles. The only primping I had time for was to shave my legs and trim my other part that would be given full attention to today. My lips, at least the ones on my face, didn't matter.

"Isabella Swan." My name is called, and every head turns toward me as I scoot off my chair, clipboard in hand.

The nurse introduces herself as Tanya and directs me to the scale near the exam rooms. I drop my purse on the table next to the scale and toe off my sandals before stepping on. I suck my stomach in as if it will help the result on the digital scale. I'm happy to see that I haven't gained weight. Late-night vanilla lattes while finishing up my masters at the University of San Francisco, were my only vice. Otherwise, I ate relatively healthy and swam on occasion. I'm content as the nurse logs my weight in my chart. Then I pick up my purse and almost skip to the exam room.

"Here you go, room three," Tanya offers, gesturing with her hand into the sterile room.

I take a seat on the cool leather chair by a small desk, while Tanya situates herself on the rolling one in front me, opening up a laptop to take more information.

"Date of your last period?"

"Um, I think May fifth."

"Birth control?" Tanya lifts an eyebrow in question as she asks. I know it's her job, but the tone of her voice makes me feel slutty. Like she assumes I sleep around?

"Nothing. I'm not on birth control."

"Condoms?"

"No."

"So you use the pull-out method?" _I wish I could say that._

"Actually, no. I don't sleep around." I'm not sure why I get defensive, but my response comes out a bit harsh.

"Okay," her reply is drawn out. "Just routine questions, Isabella." Tanya sing-songs and stands, taking a gown and a tiny sheet from a drawer in the exam table and lays them down on top, and then turns to me.

"All clothing off, including your bra and panties. The doctor will be in shortly."

My skin crawls at the thought of what this appointment will entail. Nakedness, probing, and intruding instruments into my most private area. _Shiver._

As soon as the door clicks shut, I stand and quickly undress, folding my panties and tucking them into my jean capris, and then laying them on the chair. My shirt and bra are next. I also fold my bra, hiding it in my shirt. I'm not sure why it's important for me to conceal my undergarments when the good doctor will be seeing something much more private, but I do it anyway.

The paper on the table crunches as I situate myself on the exam table. I fiddle with my clammy hands, wiping them on the ugly printed sheet draped over my lap before wrapping it around behind me and making sure it's covers my nakedness so no skin shows when the doctor comes through the door.

My wait is long—at least twenty minutes—because I've picked at my cuticles on all ten fingers, and have read the fronts of all the brochures sitting in the a display hanging on the wall—PMS, Menopause, Cervical Cancer, and a few dozen more things that kind of freak me out.

Each time I hear a faint knock, I think it's my door, but the walls are thin; it's either the door across the hall or the one next to me. My turn can't come soon enough—my focus has turned to my chilly toes and the chipped, pale pink polish.

I hear muffled talking and a few snickers just before the much anticipated rap on my door startles me. Finally it's my turn.

"Good afternoon Ms. Swan."

Is he speaking to me? I'm dumbstruck by the beauty of this man/doctor entering the exam room, that I can only stutter a reply. Doctor Cullen has crisp, blue eyes with a cool sparkle that instantly warms me. They still my heart and jump start it all at the same time. My mind is running in circles. But then thoughts of him seeing me naked make me apprehensive, and suddenly I'm much too cold. My fingers and toes turn to frozen shards of ice—numb. He's much too beautiful and I'm much too embarrassed to lie on this table and let him see me … all of me.

I manage to return the smile that Doctor Cullen offers. He hasn't offered his name yet; he just stands there staring at me. Are my nipples are poking out from the thin material or something else to make him speechless? I flinch, quickly adjusting the gown but it slips off my shoulder, exposing my heated skin.

Another nurse follows behind Doctor Cullen and introduces herself as Shelly, thankfully she offers me a warm blanket, which I gladly accept. Even though my extremities are frozen, my internal temp has to be elevated.

"Has Doctor Cullen introduced himself yet?" Shelly asks.

I shake my head no because the doctor, so far, has walked in the room and is completely still, making me feel a little uncomfortable from the way he is lost in contemplation?

I see what Shelly is doing, she's getting all the pleasantries out of the way, and now it's down to the business of my reproductive health and that's when Doctor Cullen takes over.

"Bella, when was the last time you saw a gynecologist?"

I tuck the warm blanket around my legs as if it will both comfort and save me from the answer I'm about to give.

I pick at the blanket as I answer Doctor Cullen. "Just before I left for college … like six, seven years?"

I'm sure he's not happy with my answer, as any doctor wouldn't be. So the directions he gives me makes me sick to my stomach, and my hands tremble. My grip on the blanket tightens when he orders full-blown blood work. I know he see's my reaction and the queasy look on my face because he steps to me and pats my knee.

"Shelly, will you bring Bella another blanket, please?"

His hand is on my back, rubbing me, trying to soothe my anxiety. I'm not sure why, but my head tips to his chest, he smells so intoxicating that it helps ease my fears like a drug. His words are calming as he tells me that he won't let anything bad happen to me. But I did just read those pamphlets, and I'm not sure he can save me from half of those horrid things hanging on the wall. My fear, though, is not of illness. I confess to him it's of needles as I bury my head into his chest, breathing him in, holding on tightly to the lapels of his lab coat. Pure unadulterated fear of sharp, pointy needles and thick, red blood. That's my problem.

Shelly returns with another blanket and a gasp, which brings me back to the here and now of what was supposed to be a quick, painless, and uncomplicated doctor's visit.

A few tears run down my cheeks and Doctor Cullen is quick to wipe them away.

Bless Shelly's heart, she is truly concerned for the way I'm reacting to the labs that have been ordered.

"Is everything okay?"

I nod my answer.

"Miss Swan. Would you like to reschedule? We can do this another time when you're more … comfortable." Doctor Cullen says as he takes a few steps back.

"No. I'm fine. Let's just get this over with. It's only once a year, right?"

"Right."

"How do you want me?"

I ask Shelly if she minds to hand me my rainbow toe socks laying at the top of my purse. I can't shake the chill, but at least if my toes were covered I wouldn't feel so exposed … right?

A/N: Chapter two will post this afternoon. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Bedside Manner

Chapter 2 – Carlisle

"Dr. Cullen, your two o'clock is ready for you. Would you like me to come in with you?"

Since joining this practice, I've found that the patients quickly dismiss the nurses . I don't know what it is̶-Shelly and Tanya aren't all that bad. In fact, they're pretty damn incredible. Shelly even helped me find my apartment before I relocated. Maybe I'll ask one of the moms-to-be on their next visit why Shelly and Tanya make them all so uncomfortable.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"I'll go in with you, Cullen. Your two o'clock is a stunner. I saw her getting checked in." He bites his fist and groans. I never know when this guy is serious. Our lab technician, Emmett McCarty, is always cracking wise.

"Go back to your hole and play in the piss, Emmett."

"Oh, it's like that, Shell?"

"Yeah. It's like that."

Emmett stretches his arms out to grab for Nurse Cope. She tries to move away, but despite his large size, he's quick. Quicker than my middle-aged nurse. "You know you love me." He plants a big, sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Shelly pushes on his stone chest. "Eww. Get off of me. Have you washed your hands?"

Shaking my head, I laugh. "Okay, you two. Break it up."

They elbow each other a little bit. I swear I'm the only one who acts like an adult around here. They've been working together for years, while I've been here just a couple of months. Their antics take some getting used to.

"Carlisle, I'll be right here, okay," Shelly says with a wink, nudging McCarty who starts winking too.

What's that all about? I take the clipboard Shelly offers and scan the medical history of one Isabella M. Swan, twenty-five-year-old, unmarried librarian._ Well, damn. _Am I going to be dealing with some timid odd ball who jumps at the slightest touch? All my other patients have been so compliant and easy going.

I hope this one isn't going be a challenge. Drawing in a deep breath, I tap on the door. A shy-sounding voice tells me to come in.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan."

"H—Hi?"

I look up from the clipboard to find a petite woman with peaches and cream skin—it's a real thing; I finally see that now. Dark brown eyes seem to be the only feature on her face. They are everything. Big ole moon eyes, and I see stars.

The door clicks shut behind me and I am reminded of where I am. Work. I look around the room at the posters and pamphlets. Work. There's the counter with the little foot-pedaled sink and a computer. Work. An obstetrics and gynecology practice in San Francisco. Work. With an examining table and crinkly paper which presently has a nearly naked brunette whose shy act is definitely _work_ing on me.

I know she's naked under that pale, thin hospital gown and stiff sheet. Isabella fumbles with a set of rainbow-colored socks. I smile. I can't help myself.

She smiles back, and damn. She's a challenge all right.

Her skin color deepens to a richer peach when I offer to help her, and suddenly I'm in Memaw's orchard licking the sweet juice that has dripped down my arm from my stolen treasure. Like the sting from a bee, the sharp rap on the door makes me realize the error of my ways.

"Dr. Cullen, it gets a little colder than normal in this room, so here's an extra blanket for Isabella." Shelly hands me a bundle of cotton that feels like it's just come out the dryer. At the same time, she shoots me a worried look.

I nod in thanks.

"How you doing, hun?" Shelly asks Isabella, walking into the room.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

Shelly logs on to the computer. "I'm good. Has Dr. Cullen introduced himself?"

Isabella shakes her head while I wonder what Shelly is doing.

"He's new, and from … where did you say you're from again?"

"Atlanta."

"That's right." She gets up and hooks a blood pressure cuff onto Isabella's arm while I stand there and stare. "One twenty over eighty," Shelly calls out over her shoulder. "Perfect."

_Yeah, perfect. _

Shelly nods her head toward the computer, cluing me in that I'm supposed to actually do my job.

I type in the numbers and, looking at the long list of fields on the screen, find my footing again.

I thank Shelly when I go to stand beside Isabella, unfolding the blanket along the way. Shelly and I swap positions. I extend my hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Swan. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

She dips her head, making the tacky gown slip from her left shoulder; that over-ripened peach tint has returned.

Shelly's a godsend and keeps my head in the game, prompting my questions and actions. "Dr. Cullen, I don't have here when was the last time Isabella—"

"Bella. It's just Bella," Isabella—Bella—corrects.

Nurse Cope types some more, I guess adding that tid-bit to Bella's file. "That name fits you."

"Thank you." Bella answers Shelly but is looking at me. I feel inept and useless right now. What the hell is wrong with me?

Next, Shelly asks, "Bella, when was the last time you saw a gynecologist?"

She tucks the blanket under herself like a white tamale.

"Bella?" I prompt her to answer. "This is vital information. There's no need to be embarrassed."

Looking down at her lap, she picks at the pil of the blanket. "Just before I left for college … like six, seven years?"

"Well then, we'll need a complete blood work, but you'll have to come back for that after fasting. The lab is open at eight a.m., so be sure to make an appointment before you leave."

She looks a little squeamish, but nods anyway.

I put my hand on her knee. "Are you all right? You're turning a little green."

Bella closes her eyes and I can't help but notice how her lashes graze the apples of her now pale cheeks. I miss the pink. I take her wrist, timing her pulse. God, she's so cold.

"Shelly, will you bring Bella another blanket, please?"

She leaves without saying a word.

"Bella, I think you're panicking." I try and hold her hand, but her fingers are so tightly tangled in the blanket. Instead, I rub her back and pat her knee, hoping she'll calm down. She leans her head against my chest, and my God. Now my heart is racing.

"Calm down, please. It'll be all right. Trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Her hands release the blanket and grip the lapels of my lab coat. She turns and presses her forehead against my sternum. Shaking her head, she mumbles almost incoherently. "I don't like needles."

Ah, I see.

My hands betray my profession and inch around her back, pulling Bella to me. She doesn't protest despite her being twisted at the waist.

The door opens and Shelly gasps, bursting our little bubble.

Bella pulls away, wiping at her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a spazz, Dr. Cullen."

"Don't ever apologize for feeling however you feel." My stupid hands reach up to wipe away a few more tears.

"Is everything okay?" Shelly asks.

I nod, and try to look calm, but I'm screaming inside. The last thing I need is for this woman to cry foul and ask Shelly to testify against me. I'd lose my license before I even get off the ground.

"Miss Swan. Would you like to reschedule? We can do this another time when you're more...comfortable."

Bella sits up straight and takes a deep breath. "No. I'm fine. Let's just get this over with. It's only once a year, right?

"Right."

"How do you want me?"

_In deed ..._

####

**Cool, you're still here. Glad you're sticking with us. Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**To one of my most favorite people, Gee, thanks for all the laughs and kicks in the pants. I love the way your mind works—it's fun in there. MzPeaches gets an extra-special thanks for being so gracious and pre-reading for us. She's a very special lady, y'all betta recognize. **

**Bella/Gee will be back in the next chapter. **

**Carlisle/Daph out *drops mic***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. We own this plot.**

**Thank you again to our pre-reader MzPeaches ... she's AWESOME!**

**Also thank you for those that are following, who've added us to your favorites list, and the ones that are reviewing. We love it! I (OhGee) am seeing readers I've never met before, so thank you for giving this fic a shot. *waves hello!**

**Bedside Manner**

**Chapter 3 – Bella**

I unfold my rainbow toe socks and gracefully try to put them on my feet, but every time I lift my leg to cross it over my knee, cool air hits me in my lady bits. Trying to finagle my socks on my feet is more than a little awkward with Dr. Cullen standing directly in front of me. I know that the inevitable is going to happen in less than a minute—he will be face-to-face with my vajay-jay—but I find it more than embarrassing to lift my leg up and expose my girl while situating my socks. He's going to have to wait.

"Here, let me help you," Dr. Cullen says. He must see the wheels turning in my head and hear the quiet sigh I make as my ankle eases off my knee in defeat.

"Oh, okay … thanks?" I hand over my socks with the rainbow-colored toes. I would have missed the tiny smirk that plays on his face and the slight crinkle of his ice-blue eyes, if I hadn't been fixated on his face. His attentiveness, making sure each of my toes fits into their designated knitted tunnels, is commendable. I am equally impressed by how easily he slips my toes into their snug compartments. I imagine it must be the years of putting his slender fingers into gloves and getting his finger in right on the first try. _Bravo!_

"There we go." His smile is as bright as my socks. He gestures with his hands as he speaks, "Now you can lie back."

I do as he says; inch by agonizing inch, I come closer to the exam table, and my heart thumps rapidly again.

When Dr. Cullen stands beside me to perform my breast exam, he makes small talk. I guess it's to make both of us feel more at ease, but the funny thing is I don't hear words, only muffled sounds, so I mutter a few 'uh huhs' and 'yeahs".

He gently unties my gown and exposes one breast to the cool air. I'm begging and pleading for my nipples to not stand so erect, by imaging I'm in my little beach bubble on a deserted island, tucked under my umbrella, and hidden from view.

"Arm up above your head, please." He takes my wrist ever so gently and places my arm how he wants it. The first touch of his hand pops my warm, sandy beach bubble dream, and I realize that yes, this is happening. The warm pads of his fingers press around my breast tissue and then quickly squeeze my nipple.

I gasp, and my eyes open wide with shock.

"Okay, this arm down and the other one up." He helps.

I'm avoiding the blue eyes, which have quickly become my most favorite shade on the color wheel. Trying to quell my nerves because now it's time for the main attraction, I close my eyes.

Dr. Cullen covers my breasts up, and I hastily tie the gown back in place. He takes a seat on his rolling chair and touches one ankle and then the other. "Place your feet in the stirrups please, Bella.

His hand slips to my heels, guiding me in place. I can only imagine the view he is privy to.

"Scoot your bottom closer to me." He pauses."Closer to the edge of the table." He requests.

Yes, let me shove my cooch closer to your face, please. NOT. I wiggle my bottom as close as I can without feeling like I am hanging on for dear life.

"There you go. Good."

I hear a drawer open and the snap-snap of latex gloves next.

"Bella, I need you to open your legs wider, please."

Dr. Cullen touches my knees for me to comply, but I resist.

"Drop your knees to the sides and this will be over before you know it."

My knees slowly fall, and the feeling of opening myself up wide—wider than ever—makes me flushed.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to be cold."

The cold, metal speculum and KY jelly ease slowly into my center, and then Dr. Cullen locks the device into the open position with a few clicks.

Shelly stands at the foot of the table as well. _Nothing like having an audience._

I think the internal exam is finished when the intrusive, metal instrument slips out of me, but I'm wrong. Dr. Cullen stands between my legs as if I weren't in the middle of my pap smear, but instead in my bedroom where I would have grabbed his forearms and pulled him on top of me, kissing the shit out of him.

The reality is: he's now sticking two of his nimble fingers into my vagina while pressing on my stomach feeling for God-only-knows.

"I'll skip the rectal exam today, Bella. Your ovaries feel fine."

I can only imagine the color I must be turning, a shade that is most likely _not_ on a color wheel. I think I've invented a whole new shade of red.

He's done and holding his ungloved hand out for me to take so I can sit up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, we should discuss birth control." Dr. Cullen takes my chart and scribbles down some notes.

"You aren't currently taking any precautions?"

"No, I'm not."

"So, you're trying to get pregnant, I assume?" The scribbling is quicker, and now he's staring at me, waiting for an answer. Man, he's really intense and must really care about his patients to be so concerned.

"No, I'm not in the position to need any at the moment."

"It couldn't hurt to put you on something in the event something does _come_ _up_. Then you're protected if pregnancy isn't what you are wanting. Does that sound like something you're interested in?" He leans against the chair back, puts down the chart, and crosses his ankle over his knee.

I shrug my shoulders; I'm not really sure if I need to go there. After Jacob and I broke up a year and a half ago, I got off birth control to save money and vowed to keep my legs closed. So far so good.

"I'll send you home with some pamphlets; and you can read them to make your own decision. You know where to find me if you have questions or change your mind." He pats me on my knee, and stands.

"Sure, I'll read up on it." I bow my head to my lap because the sight of Dr. Cullen from behind is just as gorgeous—even in a lab coat—and I don't want to get caught staring.

He places three pamphlets in my left hand and then takes my right one, shaking it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Isa … I mean Bella."

"You too."

The door shuts behind him and I scurry to dress, but as my gown drops to the floor Dr. Cullen peeks his head back in the door.

"Remem … Oh gosh. So sorry!"

I squeal. My back is toward the door, but on instinct turn to the voice. I'm speechless. My hands grab my boobs, and I bend at the waist, crossing my leg over the other trying, to hide myself.

He closes the door abruptly and talks to me through it.

"Ah. Uh, yeah. Well … I just wanted to remind you to see Emmett at the lab to schedule your appointment for your blood work.

Too late, Dr. Cullen's already gotten the full monty.

.

.

.

"Bella, over here." Esme waves at me as I stroll up the sidewalk to our favorite coffee shop. Her wide-brimmed straw hat sits perfectly atop her honey-colored hair. She's in a white skirt and a seafoam green silk tank. She's perfect. My cousin is pretty, and she knows it.

"Hey, Es." I sit in the chair across from her.

She eyes me suspiciously.

"You look different." She raises an eyebrow and tilts her head to the side.

"Nope, same me. Just finished up at a doctor's appointment."

She practically ignores what I say by waving me off and informs me that my drink is on its way.

"So, I'm having a little get together on Friday night at my house, and I'd love for you to be there. I want to introduce you to the newest man in my life." Esme squeezes my hand. "Plus I have an announcement to make." She raises her tweezed-to perfection-eyebrows at me in excitement.

"That's sounds like fun. What's the announcement?"

"It's a surprise, silly."

I nod, accepting that she wants to make a grand scene, putting herself in the spotlight. That's how my cousin has always been. Esme is five years my senior, and I vividly remember the talent shows she'd put on for our family at holiday gatherings, forcing me to perform a talent of my own. Of course Esme the dancer, had the vocal chords of angels, as well. My talent —reading poetry to the crowd—always earned me the same applause, to which Esme huffed and pouted claiming her talent took more effort.

Those were the good ole days; some things never change.

I inwardly laugh as I take my first soothing sip of the iced vanilla latte.

"I'll be there with bells on, Es."

**Next up is Daphodill ... she's da bomb. XO**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bedside Manner**

**Chapter 4 – Carlisle **

Jesus Christ.

I plop down in a chair at the nurses' station and log into a computer to transcribe my notes.

_Get yourself under control, Cullen. _

God, she smelled good. Those breasts … that body ... that ass.

_Stop it. You're her physician, and this is all kinds of inappropriate. _

I growl, tugging on my hair.

"Um ... excuse me?"

I look up, and there she is: wide-eyed and innocent looking. With that cute little landing strip and the glimpse I caught of a vine on her hip when I walked in on her, I doubt Bella Swan is all that innocent.

"Doctor Cullen? Are you okay?"

She licks her lips. I lick mine, too.

McCarty's booming laughter echoes down the hall and snaps me back to consciousness.

"Yes, Miss Swan. I'm excellent. Was there something you needed?"

Her throat bobs and I notice her wringing the hem of her shirt, but she takes a deep breath before speaking. "Will you point me toward the lab?" Her voice carries no conviction, yet the set of her jaw and eyes shows me she's determined. _Good girl. _I can't help the smile that breaks across my face, which she returns.

My God, she is breathtaking.

Clearing my throat, I point to the sign above my head which says the lab is on the other side of the wall.

She laughs, and I want to hear that sound again.

"You'd never know I made a career out of reading, huh?" she says through a nervous chuckle. "God, this is embarrassing." I barely catch that last bit.

I stand and make my way around the desk. "I've only been here a couple of months, I get lost all the time." I give her a wink, and that creamy skin pinkens. "Here," I push off the counter and offer her my elbow. "May I escort you? McCarty goes down best with a chaser."

She blesses me with another laugh, and my chest swells a little bit. Her hand hooks into the crook of my arm, and she squeezes. "So, you're the chaser?"

"Yep. He's harmless, though."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You're probably the nicest guy—doctor—I've ever met. I know it's your job, and all, but I was super nervous, and you put me at ease. So thanks."

I look down at her to find earnest sentiment swimming in deep, dark pools. I hope she sees how sincere I am, as well. "It has been a great pleasure meeting you, Bella."

Our journey to the lab is entirely too short.

"Fresh meat!" McCarty breaks out in a sister laugh that makes Bella grip my arm tighter. I shake my head ever so slightly at Emmett. He cuts the act when he takes in the cowering woman on my arm. "Don't like blood, huh?" All joking aside, Emmett is in his element and coaxes Bella to loosen her grip ... but I don't want her to let go.

"It's mainly what will be used to get to my blood that I don't like."

He flashes those damn dimples and takes Bella's hand with easy confidence.

"She needs to make an appointment for a complete panel and—"

He puts up a hand to stop me. "Relax Doc. I'll pull up her chart, and she's got this nifty paper Shell gave her." Jackass shoots me a wink. "Let me get to know this little lady so I can make this the most enjoyable blood draw she'll ever experience."

Emmett leads Bella to a chair where she sits down. I take a step up beside her. "I'll just be doing some paperwork on the other side of this wall. If he gets out of line, gimme a holler." I lean forward and whisper, "he's big, but I think I can kick his ass."

Bella claps a hand over her mouth to quiet her laughter while shoving me away with the other.

Damn, I don't want to leave. I linger in the doorway.

"Get out of my lab, Cullen. Don't you have some love gloves to inspect?"

Bella's face falls at Emmett's words and her mirth dries up.

Shit.

_What were you trying to gain with all that flirting anyway, ya moron. She's your patient. _

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shelly has a stack of charts that I should take back into my office to review, but I can't. Instead, I sit at the nurses' station and eavesdrop.

Emmett's deep bass rumbles, but I can't quite make anything out beyond the requisite interview questions. Then Bella laughs, hard, but then says that she's single. I scoot closer to the wall so I can hear better.

"How is a girl like you single?"

"A girl like me?"

"Yeah, you're hot—if you don't mind my saying. I just call it like I see it."

Bella giggles and dammit, I want to see what she looks like when she's coy. I hate McCarty right now. "Well, um. Thanks?"

"And you're hella funny. So what's the catch?"

"Catch? I don't know, Emmett ... things just didn't work out the way I expected them to." Her voice becomes distant as she speaks. I have to strain to hear.

"Well, even if you have a hairy back or ugly lemur feet, I know a few guys who would line up to have a chance with you," Emmett says, a little too loud.

"What are you doing?"

I jump back and knock a bunch of stuff off the desk. Tanya's by my side in a heartbeat, picking up my mess.

"I was just—I had paperwork, um …"

"It's okay, Doctor Cullen," Tanya coos and places her hand on my forearm and squeezes.

I quickly pull my arm back and snatch at the papers and folders I've knocked to the floor.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Tanya asks.

"See ya bright and early, Bella." I don't think I've ever been happier to hear Emmett's bombastic voice

I scramble to my feet just in time to watch Bella pass. "Thanks again, Doctor Cullen." She tosses me a cheery wave.

"Goodbye, Bella," the three of us say in unison like we're some kind of cult. .

Her gaze seems to linger on me for an extra beat, and she chuckles before exiting to the waiting room.

"She's just adorable," Tanya says, interrupting the stare down I'm having with the door.

"Yeah, so not like the painted ladies who traipse through here looking for attention," Emmett adds. "Right, Cullen?"

"Um ... right?"

Tanya sniffs a laugh. "Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right, huh, Tan?" Emmett gives Tanya a fist pound and then heads back into the lab.

Tanya laughs outright and grabs a chart for my next patient.

I don't get what's funny.

####

**Emmett and Carlisle are neck-and-neck as my favorite Twi-guy to write. I hope you're enjoying this fic so far. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. We own the plot.**

**Thank you to our pre-reader MzPeaches. She's a PEACH :) **

**Thank you to those of you reviewing, following and favoriting our story, you are amazing!**

**Bedside Manner**

**Chapter 5 - Bella**

"Is the drain finally fixed, Dad?" I spy my dad hunched over the sink in concentration. On any given day, Charlie Swan can usually be found in my apartment, which isn't surprising. He always finds something that needs fixing so he can hang out with me. I love my dad. What he doesn't realize is there doesn't need to be a crisis for him to be here.

"It was, until I dropped my bag of screws in the sink. Now I'm trying to fish the little bastards out of the disposal."

"Oh my gosh, Dad, you're a mess. You know that?" I laugh because it's just like him. "Anything to extend your stay in my apartment." Shaking my head, I open up the cabinet for a glass and the door falls off one hinge.

"Well lookie here. I guess I'll fix you dinner tonight. You can fix this door while I cook."

"Who owns this shit-hole of an apartment anyway? He needs his ass kicked." Dad straightens his back and pops a kink out of his neck.

"I'm not going to kick your ass, Dad. Wouldn't want to humiliate you.

He belts out a laugh, "Ha, ha, very funny, kid."

Dad owns the apartment complex I live in. He actually inherited the building from my grandmother, so when he retired from his security job a few years back, he took over the maintenance position here. He gets to see me on the daily, which makes him pretty happy.

"Is that why you don't date, Bells? You end up kicking their asses?"

"You know it. What's your excuse?

"This man meat isn't ready to be out on the market." He flexes his arms and poses in a body builder stance. "Might scare the ladies—or attract too many."

"Please. It's your seventy's mustache that scares the ladies."

"No, that's definitely part of the attraction." He waggles the dark 'stache, and I crinkle my nose.

"Okay, Dad," I roll my eyes. Imagining what type of girl thinks _that_ is attractive.

.

.

.

Friday is here before I know it, and I'm wiped out from my first day of training at the library. I strongly want to cancel on Esme's party tonight; her soiree is the last thing I'm interested in attending. I'd much rather be soaking my tired tootsies in a hot bath infused with lavender bath salts, possibly daydreaming about my newest obsession: Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I might have even check out a few porn-type books to read while I'm soaking, but I think better of it. I push through the fatigue and take a quick shower instead, and then get myself ready to go schmooze with Esme's hoity-toity friends.

"Bella!" I plaster a smile on my face and smooth out my mid-thigh length, black lace cocktail dress as I turn toward Esme's voice.

"Hi Es. You look gorgeous as always." I give her a light hug and kiss the air near her cheek. "I love this dress." Her red dress is form fitting and rests just above her knee with a plunging neckline. I wonder how her girls are staying in place?

"Yours is pretty too, sweetie." She touches my long, lace-covered sleeves, and then eyes my four-inch black pumps with satin bows at the ankle. "The heels are to die for."

"Grab yourself a glass of champagne and mingle. You're single, girl. Oh! Almost forgot. My assistant is here, and he's super hot. I'm introducing you to him before the night ends," Esme promises as she turns her back to me and greets more of her friends.

I turn toward the kitchen, and ice blue eyes penetrate me, heating my skin from the inside out.

"Doctor Cullen?"

"Hello, Bella."

Dr. Cullen rises from his seat at the marble island bar and casually walks toward me. I lick my lips; my mouth has suddenly gone dry. I need that glass—or bottle— of champagne to wet my whistle.

He holds his hand out; I presume to shake mine, but instead brings my hand to his luscious, pink lips, kissing me softly.

"Wow, you are absolutely breathtaking this evening, Bella."

His eyes scan my body, taking in every inch of me. I imagine he has x-ray vision because he knows exactly what's under this pretty little dress I'm wearing. My cheeks pinken.

"Thank you, and you look … dashing." My smile is genuine. He offers to pour me a drink, taking my hand and placing it in the crook of his arm before I can answer, leading me to the drink station Esme has set up in the kitchen.

"Red or white?" he offers.

"Actually, I'd love some champagne. I'm celebrating my new job."

"Oh yes, you said something about the library?" He takes a crystal champagne flute off the counter and starts pouring the blush bubbly. "First day?" he asks, and I nod with my lips hovering on the glass.

"Then we should make a toast."

He pours himself a flute of champagne as well and raises his glass eye level.

"Here is to you, me and my library card. I'm so ready to check you out."

My eyes bulge at his silly toast, and he tilts his head back in laughter.

"I'm sorry. I had to say that. I'm only kidding." He wipes at his eyes. "My friend Alec, from back home ... we used to make up corny toasts. It's dumb. I know."

"I was going to add, 'cause you totally checked me out on Tuesday. Like all of me." I dip my head, embarrassed that I even brought up the awkward exam.

"That I did." He nods with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah, so I should probably go mingle 'cause I'm single, that's what Esme says." I jerk my thumb over my shoulder showing him I'm leaving.

"Oh … okay. So how do you know Esme?"

"She's my cousin. I'm here for some big announcement. How do you know her?"

Speak of the devil. As the question leaves my mouth, Esme comes up behind Doctor Cullen and slithers her hands around his waist.

"Bella, I see you've met my boyfriend Carlisle." She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on his lips.

"Yes, yes, actually we have met." I add 'more than once', under my breath.

"Isn't he just dreamy?" Esme coos, hugging Carlisle closer, if that were even possible. "You did bring your toothbrush didn't you?" She questions him. "You're spending the night with me, right?"

"Um, I'm on call after midnight, so probably not." He looks almost relieved. _Strange._

"Humph. Boo on that." Esme sticks a red, pouty lip out, and I snicker at her childish display.

"I'm just gonna go over here and … yeah, find a friend," I say so I can escape my cousin and my short lived crush.

Well, damn. Doctor Cullen is a taken man.

I walk around the house and say hello to a few of the girls from Esme's studio that I know, and then take a seat on the plush, white couch that faces the ocean view, and enjoy the last sips of my champagne; I wish there was more in the glass. And I wish I were on the beach instead of in heels and party dress right now.

"Here, you go." Dr. Cullen stands in front of me with a fresh flute of champagne and a smile.

Can't beat that combination.

"Thanks. You read my mind." I take the glass, grateful for the coolness and the alcohol content. I need to take the edge off from the realization my crush is taken by none other than my cousin.

"I wish."

"Huh?"

"I said I'll switch. You know … the glass. I'll take your old one."

I nod my head and wonder if that was really what he said because if my ears heard correctly, he just said 'he wished'. He's flirting? Maybe he's a man-whore, and Esme should be careful. I'm over man-whores—that's why I'm back in San Francisco. Seattle was nothing but a nightmare for me when Jacob started fooling around with a few of the girls from his office.

"I have to tell you, Doctor Cullen ..."

"Please, call me Carlisle. We're not at the office."

"Okay, Carlisle …, I did go for my blood work yesterday and Emmett was wonderful." I push the sleeve on my dress up, exposing my right arm. "Only a little bruise, nothing bad. See?"

"Ah, yes. Emmett is a miracle."

Carlisle rubs his fingers over the bruise in the crease of my arm. Tingles wash over me, and not just in that spot. Like tingles down _there_. In the part that he has so intimately been privy to. I pull my sleeve down, hoping the sensation dissipates, but it doesn't.

I try to refocus. "He's so funny, and such a catch. He says he's single, and I don't get that." I take a sip of my bubbly before continuing.

"He invited me out with him and his friend's tomorrow night. That was so sweet of him."

"Did he now? What a big ole sweetheart that Emmett is."

**Carlisle/Daph is up next ... enjoy!**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bedside Manner **

**Chapter 6 - Carlisle**

I'm too nice; that's what everybody tells me. I'm new to this practice, new to this city. Hell, I'm new to this part of the country. Why would I let the real me seep out when I'm trying to get my footing?

Here I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Ob/Gyn extraordinaire. At home, I'm what? Some bumpkin with an unhealthy obsession with "Adult Swim," frozen dinners, and Arizona Iced Tea.

That's just dumb.

"Rough week, Cullen?"

I pound faster on the treadmill as if I could outrun Emmett's nosy ass.

"What's got in your craw?"

I press the buttons to increase the incline.

"Are you not getting any?"

My steps falter and I almost trip.

He laughs.

"Why is my sex life any of your business?"

He rapidly enters his workout programming and starts moving on the treadmill beside me. "It's not. You just seem ... frustrated, and I was gonna offer to help you out."

I slap on the brakes and turn to him. "Look, I appreciate the concern, but I don't ... um … " I can't even make eye contact.

"Fuck that! I don't either. I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang with me and my boys tonight."

I wipe my face with my towel, trying to mask my relief. Not that there's anything wrong with ... um ... that—to each his own. I crank my treadmill back up to continue my workout. "Sorry, man. I've got a thing tonight."

"You seeing that decorator?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Women. They talk, and feel the need to tell me _everything_. Cheapest therapy in town. Plus, sometimes she flounces around here like she owns the place. I know she's putting the finishing touches on your office and all, but it's pretty obvious that she's staking her claim, dude."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't notice the flowers in your office every few mornings? Her ass is usually waiting when I open the lab."

"I just assumed it was housekeeping."

"Dude, you're kinda dense to have gone through so much school."

({()})

"_You're coming, right? There are a lot of people I want you to meet."_

"Yes, I said I'd be there."

"_When? I need you here before the guests."_

"I thought I was a guest." I laugh. She doesn't.

"_Don't tease."_

"Sorry."

"_You joke around too much."_

"What's life if you can't laugh a little?"

"_God, shut up. You sound like my cousin."_

"Will I meet them tonight?"

"_Yeah, they'd better come or I'm kicking some ass."_

"Whoa."

"_I'm sorry. We're just starting out, and I'm being all controlling and acting like a lunatic."_

"It's all right. This is a big night for you. You're under a lot of pressure. I understand."

"_I'm so glad we met. You bring some much needed perspective to my life."_

Emmett's words from earlier replay in my head: _She's staking her claim._ Do I want to be claimed and by her?

"Okay, Es. Let me get dressed. I'll bring a bottle of red and white. Sound good?"

"_You're amazing! See you in an hour?"_

"Yeah. An hour."

She is about to say something, but talking to her feels ... I don't know ... _wrong?_ I end the call before Esme can get another word out.

Although I showered at the office, I feel the need to take another one.

The hot spray hits my face, and I lose myself in the steam. The jazz record playing in the background helps to wash away my frustrations. I scrub my body in time with the saxophones and piano notes. Touching myself just so wakes up my dormant cock—although it has been much more alert this week than any other time in recent memory. I guess I'm ready to take that next step with Esme.

I have needs, and my hand is only so satisfying.

Grabbing more body wash, I stroke and stroke until my stomach tightens and my vision goes white. My mind is quickly filled with wide, chocolate-brown eyes and peachy cheeks. I'm spluttering and spraying against the tiles. Gasping for breath, I stumble back against the wall, shocked at what I've just done.

({()})

It takes forever and a day to get to Esme's apartment. All the way, I wonder if this was all a ruse to get me alone. Our schedules have rarely gelled, so out of the two months we've been "dating" we've only actually seen each other four times. I think I read somewhere that the fifth date was the sex date, right? Maybe I can fuck my way out of these visions I've been having of one Isabella Swan.

I'm gonna burn in hell and lose my medical license.

This place is nice, up on a hill overlooking some green space and the bay. I would expect nothing less from Esme. Everything about her screams class. She's the type of woman I should be with. Esme's hinted, on more than one occasion, that we're a "power couple." I always took that to mean a doctor and lawyer pair, a la "The Cosby Show" or something like that. In Esme's world, high-end interior decorators fit the bill, too.

"Carlisle, you're here!" She gives me air kisses and takes the bag from my hands. "Just go put your coat and whatever in my bedroom." Esme waves her hand dismissively like I've been here before.

I don't move. "Where?"

"Oh, silly. Just through there." She points down a short hallway. "At the very end."

I nod and head that way. It smells nice ... feminine. The view is spectacular. I step around her tall-ass bed—seriously; she needs a ladder to get in this bitch—to gaze out onto the bay. For a view like this, I might have to be less of a cheapskate.

"You like?" Her voice is breathy.

When I turn around, I find her lying across the bed. Her red dress strains against her breasts and caramel-colored hair falls to the side in romantic waves. I'm reminded of eyes of a similar hue.

Shit.

"There's a unit available just above me."

"I like my apartment. It suits me but show me the rest of the place." I toss my coat onto the bed and move out of the room like my ass is on fire.

Esme catches my hand in the hall. "Are you nervous?"

"I look at people's butts for a living, what do I have to be nervous about?"

She titters a fake laugh and presses her cheek to my shoulder. "You're so funny."

The doorbell rings and she flounces—thanks Emmett—to open it, air kissing some gangly kid. They're talking a mile a minute, and I barely catch his name. Esme and ... Edward ... man the door, and people begin to stream in. I make my way into the kitchen to kind of hide.

Esme with all her snooty friends and designer talk is not my scene. I wish I had brought a book.

The door has been quiet for a while, so when the bell rings, I almost dribble tea all over myself in surprise. Esme pauses her conversation to run to the door. Her cleavage nearly spills out of her dress; I think she does this for my benefit. I tip my glass as she passes. _Thanks for the show._

The new guest is ushered into the kitchen, and my eyes are drawn to stems ... man, legs for days in some sexy black heels with these tempting bows on the sides. I don't think I've ever been more fascinated with shoes before. I want to pull on the bows and suck each toe hidden beneath the leather.

My eyes travel farther up; these legs have a vague familiarity to them. Mid-thigh greets me with black lace peeking out from under a hem. Up and up my eyes drift—a tiny waist rests atop full hips. Grab-able hips. Hips I want to rut against.

Shit. When did I turn into such a horn dog?

Something is said about drinks and a hot assistant, but I'm stuck on stupid at the shape of this woman. I feel like a goddamned caveman. I want to snatch this woman by her updo, drag her away, and do all kinds of depraved things. I don't think I'd care if she had the face of a dog. Bella Swan's likeness appears on top of this perfect creature anyway. I close my eyes, hoping to banish those illicit thoughts.

What the hell is wrong with me? I watch Esme fawn all over this girl before whipping her around and abandoning her to the kitchen.

Shit.

"Dr. Cullen?"

Have I willed this and made it so? Her eyes flicker with something ... mischievous? I'm not drunk, so I can't be misreading her; is she happy to see me?

What the hell ever. I'm just gonna go with it. "Hello, Bella." I stand and take a few strides to greet her properly. Taking her hand, I bring it to my lips. I rub the pads of my fingers against her pulse point and feel her heartbeat race as I brush my lips against her sweet-scented skin.

She smells delicious, almost as good as earlier in the week. Her perfume tonight accentuates her natural scent.

Forget propriety, my mama always told me to pay a lady a compliment when one was due. "Wow, you are absolutely breathtaking this evening, Bella." She thanks me with that luscious, peachy blush.

I pour her champagne, and we toast. She laughs, like genuinely laughs at my corny-ass jokes. Then she reminds me of how we know each other. And then I'm reminded that she somehow knows Esme.

Just as Bella informs me that she and Esme are cousins, the lady of the hour flounces—thanks Emmett—in and plants a kiss on my unsuspecting mouth.

"Bella, I see you've met my boyfriend, _Doctor _Carlisle Cullen." Esme fawns and coos over me, behaving completely unlike herself. Again, I'm reminded of Emmett's earlier words _she's staking her claim_. But Bella's not a threat, is she?

Esme makes a show of our relationship, implying that I'm sleeping over—that we're sleeping together at all—which scares Bella off. She disappears into the crowd.

"So how do you know my cousin when all you do is work?" I don't like her tone. We never said we were exclusive. Hell, just now was only the second time we've kissed.

Retracting her claws from my forearm, I answer, "Exactly. Work. Bella is one of my patients."

Her posture softens, but her face becomes almost as red as her dress. "So, you've seen her…"

"I'm a gynecologist, Esme. What do you think I do all day?"

She stutters some more, and it isn't a good look on her. "But ... it's _Bella._" Esme says her name like it's a disease.

"I don't know what your problem is. Bella's a sweet girl, and my patient."

She juts her lip out and crosses her arms over her chest in a huff. I hate this crap. Outwardly, Esme has all the confidence to conquer the world, but she's a fucking marshmallow inside.

I tug on her arms, but she's not budging, so I wrap my arms around her. "I know you're not jealous."

"Not really. It's just weird, ya know?"

"No, I don't know. Explain it to me."

"It's kinda funny, actually." Esme pulls away and straightens her clothing. "I mean, we haven't even gotten to what? third base? yet you've practically hit a home run with my nerdy cousin! Who knew Bella had it in her?" She must think that's the funniest shit imaginable. I've never heard her laugh this much.

I don't see what's funny.

She turns, calling a few of her friends' names and flounces away, cackling like an evil bitch—witch.

For the next however long, I avoid Esme and her friends whom she feels the need to share all of Bella's intimate details. My eyes seem to have a mind of their own and find Bella wherever she tries to hide. She looks a little blue having found a quiet spot to sit. I grab a couple of champagne flutes and head her way.

I don't think she was this uncomfortable when I had a speculum up her—I need to stop that train of thought right there because I've seen what's under that dress, and it is spectacular.

Shit.

"Oh, Carlisle…"

Oh, fuck me … The way her lips move as my name spills from her mouth has me ready to kiss her stupid.

_Rein it in, Cullen._ A near impossible feat.

"I did go to get my blood drawn the other day, and Emmett was _wonderful_." She rolls up her sleeve to show me the small bruising she has. Her smile tells me she's so proud of herself. My fingers fly there and softly rub on the dark spot. I'm proud of her, too.

Bella sighs and then laughs to herself. "Emmett's so funny. And a real catch."

I drop her arm when she reaches for her champagne and then takes a sip.

"I don't know why he's single."

Bella is a genius at extinguishing my raging hormones.

"He invited me out with him and his friends tomorrow night. That was so sweet of him."

I don't think I've ever wished bodily harm on another man before, but I'm sincerely hoping Emmett has a non-fatal accident between now and tomorrow night.

With my best fake smile, I nod. "What a big ole sweetheart that Emmett is."

####

**All right, all right, all right! We said this fic would have minimal drama, not none at all. Carlisle needs a drink. He's found himself in a pickle.**

**Thanks for your continued support. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to our readers, reviewers, followers and favorite-r's (I know, that's not a word).**

**And a big hug to MzPeaches for pre-reading for us. **

**Bedside Manner**

**Chapter 7- Bella**

"Thanks for picking me up, Emmett."

"Believe it or not, I can be a gentleman." The big guy winks at me, but it looks like he has something in his eye. It's funny. I laugh.

"So how many of us will there be tonight?"

"Just the five of us. You, me, Mike, Garrett, and Ben." He waggles his eyebrows, and they look like caterpillars out for a walk. I'd be scared, but I can't with this big teddy bear of a man-boy.

"I'm one lucky girl then." I pat his shoulder as he leads me to his car. I'm flabbergasted when we approach his … Smart Car?

"Here we are." Emmett is ever the gentleman, just like he said. He opens the door and motions for me to get in, but I'm covering my mouth and laughing my ass off.

"What? I'm helping the environment."

"Em … Emmett." I'm busting a gut at this point. "It's bright yellow."

"It's peppy—matches the joy I have for life." He does a little hip swivel and arm move in front of himself. Oh boy, this is going to be one of the best night's I've had in a long time.

"All right then. Let's blow this popsicle stand." I hop in the passenger seat and turn toward Emmett's side. I have to see how this big dude manages to get all of himself in this teeny-tiny car.

"Didn't think I'd fit, huh?"

"You caught me. I bet myself that you totally wouldn't fit without taking up half of my side too. And I lost."

"So what'd ya bet yourself?"

"I have to take a shot of tequila first thing when we get to the club, and then chase it with a Corona."

"What if you would've won?"

"I'd take a shot of tequila and chase it with a Corona."

"You're my kinda girl, Bella Boo."

.

.

.

The atmosphere in the club is dark and sexy. The music is mellow, deep and hot. My body immediately sways to the groove of the saxophone that cries and begs a sultry tune. The singer, with the chocolate skin wearing his shades, sitting on a stool in front of the microphone mesmerizes me. His voice is raspy, yet so smooth. When he takes his harmonica out of his pocket and plays along with the trumpet, sax, and piano I let the music envelop me.

I look over my shoulder and find Emmett surrounded by his boys, one waves and the group walks my way.

"Hey sexy," one of Emmett's friends says as they approach.

"Garrett, you're not Bella's type." Emmett jokes and then introduces me to the whole gang. I have to say, each one is very cute in their own way. But none are my type, just like Emmett said.

"Nice to meet you, boys. Should we grab a table and order some drinks?"

"Of course," Ben pipes up, scanning the club.

He spots an available table where we can see the musicians and then a waitress named Rose takes our order.

"This little lady would like two shots of tequila and two Corona's with lime, please. And I'll have the same," Emmett tells Rose, and shoots her wink.

The rest of the gang orders and we make small talk until our drinks arrive. I give a small toast, making sure it's just as corny as Carlisle's last night. In any other setting I'd be embarrassed to say what I'm going to say, but I'm with the dudes and am not going to be shy.

"Gentlemen! To a good selection, no rejection, a strong erection, and a clean injection, and no infection!"

"She did not!" Ben cries out and clasps onto Mike's shoulder to catch his breath. Mike shoots his tequila and slams his glass on the table.

"Yes she did and I am in love!" Mike claims.

Emmett holds his gut and tears roll from his eyes. "Stand in line boys, I found her first."

"I had first dibs," Garrett interjects like I'm not even sitting here.

I let them fight it out while I take my second shot and chase it with a few glugs of my Corona.

"Okay boys, there's enough to go around. I'll dance with each one of you before the night is over.

"Dancing in the sheets?" More laughing ensues and I'm not quite sure which dork said that, so I ignore it and make my way to the dance floor.

It's crowded, but I don't care. After the third song, I'm heated and a little sweaty, so I scoop my hair off my neck and hold it there while I sway my hips slowly left to right. My eyes are closed, and I feel gentle hands on my hips, a body that's so close, and lips that barely touch my neck. I'm buzzing so I'm not as shocked as I would have been if sober. Maybe just a little surprised The scent is familiar and sexy and delicious; I know right then who it is.

"Doctor Cul—uh, Carlisle."

"You're quite enticing, Bella." The tenor of Carlisle's voice turns me on. His lips are at the shell of my ear, and my nipples harden. I lick my lips, craving a taste of the man who stands behind me, swaying with me.

"Just enjoying the music." Because I am, but I feel despicable when I lean into his chest and lay the back of my head on his shoulder. I shouldn't be giving in to the feelings I'm having for my cousin's man, but I do it anyway … at least until this sexy song is over.

"And I'm enjoying the view."

"Wonder what Es would say about that?"

"Didn't you hear her big announcement?"

"Nuh-huh. Sorry I missed it."

His hands stay on my hips, and we're still swaying. We move in a way that feels almost as if we're making love. Hot, sweaty, sweet, slow, and all consuming. I'm spiraling—falling for a guy that's off limits—it's the liquor I know, but it's Carlisle, too.

"Aro Voluturi hired her to decorate his corporate offices and his home in New York. She's going to be bi-coastal for the next year … at least."

"Lucky me." I think I say it to myself, but I hear a reply.

"You've got that backwards." He turns me so that I'm facing him. His glacier-blue eyes gaze into my brown, hooded ones. They pierce through me, somehow looking into the depths of my soul. It could be the music—I feel him deep inside my chest, soothing a heart that, up until recently has been on hiatus—but it's the liquor.

"You're drunk."

"I'm tipsy..." I'm truthful. "... and thirsty."

"Let's get you some water, Bella."

"Nope. I'm partying with the guys tonight and I have two drinks waiting for me at the table. Want to join us?" Carlisle takes my hand, and I lead him back to my table, but stop abruptly. "Tell me Esme isn't here … cause this isn't her usual hangout."

He chuckles, "No, Esme isn't here."

"Then how … ? Did Emmett invite you to party with us?

"Something like that."

I slide into my spot at the table next to Emmett, Carlisle stands at the head, not making a move to join us.

The good doctor is here." Emmett booms, leaning over the table to shake Carlisle's hand. Then he slings his arm around my shoulder bringing me to his chest. "You need another drink Bella Boo? You were gone too long, so I finished off your drinks."

"I didn't come here to drink water." I find that funny for some reason, and pat Emmett's stomach as he lets go of me. Carlisle eyes Emmett and I'm not sure why, but his eyes go from glacier-blue to dark sapphire almost instantly and then he motions for our server so we can order another round.

**Bella is letting loose, huh? What is Carlisle thinking? We will post another chapter this afternoon. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bedside Manner**

**Chapter 8 - Carlisle**

The last glass has been loaded into the dishwasher, and I've set the cycle. While I'm washing my hands, Esme snakes her arms around my waist, pressing her cheek onto my back.

"Don't be mad, okay."

"I don't even know how to feel right now, Es."

"But it's an opportunity of a lifetime. If they like me, this could really be the start of something big."

"I thought we might be starting something big." That was a pissy thing to say, but she knew the whole time that we've called ourselves dating there was a chance she'd move to New York, yet this is the first I'm hearing about it.

"I'll be home every other weekend. Carlisle, can we at least try and make it work?"

I don't know what part of her leaving has me more upset—that she is asking me to wait around for her, or that she won't let me go.

Six one way, and half a dozen in another.

"Why didn't you say something? We talk almost every day." I dry my hands and turn to face her. I know there's fire in my eyes, and I see fucking crocodile tears in hers. "This is bullshit, Esme."

"What? That I really like you—probably love you—and I want to have you and have my dream?" Her voice raises several octaves and I worry about the crystal.

"Carlisle, please?"

"What happened to you showing me the city? Helping me get acclimated? I thought we were friends first and foremost. Where I'm from, friends don't keep secrets this big from each other, and friends most definitely don't leave those they claim to love in a lurch."

"If I get someone to do all the things I would have, would you be okay with me leaving?"

_Are they gonna fuck me, too?_

"You can't pawn off an assistant to babysit me."

"No, not Edward. Bella! You like her. You guys seem conformable with each other. And she likes all the geeky stuff that you do … I mean, she did choose to work in a library."

Edward walks in the kitchen with arms full of garbage, interrupting our heated discussion. "Whoops. Sorry." He takes in Esme's glassy eyes and gives me a glare that might have made my dick shrivel if not for his stupid-ass hipster glasses.

Fuck that kid. He can't and won't do shit.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Fuck you, hipster."

"Carlisle!"

I throw my hands up and watch Esme go get consoled by her pencil-necked protégé. "He's just upset. He doesn't mean it."

_Yeah, I meant that shit._

"Did you meet Bella?"

What the hell is Esme up to?

"I mean, I can just tell her to go out with you—she'll do whatever I say—but it's up to you to keep her coming back, Edward."

This kid doesn't deserve Bella. She'd snap him in half and chew on his bones. I sniff a laugh at the utter ridiculousness of Esme playing matchmaker.

"Ooh! Maybe we can double date tomorrow night? That way you both can get to know Bella better." Esme pauses and breaks out into a belly laugh. "But Carlisle's already seen the goods, haven't you?"

They both turn to me, laughing, and … I don't know … I don't think I've ever wanted to break somebody's face before.

"I doubt either of us have anything to worry about there," Edward says. "My cousin's a gynecologist and says that if you've seen one, you've seen 'em all."

Esme thinks Edward is so funny. "Well, he hasn't seen mine. But I think it's time to change that."

What in the actual hell? She is not discussing our sex life with her assistant.

"You know what?" I clap my hands once and nod at Frick and fucking Frack. "I'm out. I am on call tonight. Then I've got a gig tomorrow, so I'll probably be unavailable."

Esme flounces her ass over to me, then pulls me down to her. I give her my cheek, and she harrumphs in protest. I don't give a damn.

"Maybe Edward, Bella, and I will come to your show?"

"Bella has plans. She's busy."

She narrows her eyes at me. "How do you know this?"

"Because I listened to her when she spoke instead of making crude jokes at her expense."

Her mouth hangs open.

In these past couple of months, I've been nothing but compliant. That was a mistake because now Esme thinks I'm a doormat. _Baby girl is so wrong._

Esme quickly recovers her cool demeanor. "That's just how Bella and I are. We're family."

"Whatever. I have shit to do."

She grabs my arm to stop me. "What's with you? Are you okay? Are we okay?"

"Do you want us to be okay, Esme?"

She nods demurely, and I'm sick of playing this game.

"I need to go." I don't look back when I cross the threshold.

"We'll make it work, Carlisle. It'll be wonderful. I promise."

_Wonderful for her. _

With each step I feel heavy, iron chains wrap around me, weighing me down and pulling me back to Esme. My Memaw would pop me one for letting anybody make me feel this way.

Make me feel … trapped.

({()})

I sat up all night watching TV and waiting for someone to go into labor. The phone is silent, and I am alone with my thoughts.

Why wouldn't Esme just break up with me? I certainly made enough of a jackass of myself to make her want to drop me like a bad habit. Why keep me on standby? I mean, she's not a bad person, she just only sees herself. There's not much room for anybody else in her headspace.

She's intelligent and ambitious—that was part of the draw. Add to that she's fucking gorgeous and talented. Esme Evenson is perfect ... just not perfect for me.

And to pawn her cousin off as my babysitter? I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth because I'd love to spend more time with Bella. This whole scenario just puts me in an awkward situation.

My gut told me to pass her file to another doctor, but I thought things would heat up with me and Esme, and my attention would be sufficiently held. Besides...I was only supposed to see Bella once a year. But they're first cousins. Close. Even if Esme and I stay together, I imagine I'd see Bella often.

Shit.

Easter dinner will be memorable if I lift the table with my raging hard-on for Bella. Bella—not Esme.

Shit.

I've never dumped anybody before. There's a first time for everything, but it'll wait until another day. Things are way too heated right now; I need to get Esme off my brain.

({()})

My reeds are primed and lined up, ready for my set. I haven't cracked one on stage in years, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

This is just my second time performing here. It took a lot of courage for me to even audition, but here I am, new in town and now a house performer.

We take the stage, and I stand off in my corner, lining my mic up to the bell of my sax. The band and I warm up with a few standards as the club begins to fill.

My eyes are drawn to the door, and I almost drop a note.

She's here. Why is she here? Why did he bring her here? He leads her to a table with his hand on the small of her back—way too fucking intimate.

A group of about four other...men...join them, pressing Bella in the middle. What in the actual hell is this?

The song changes and I'm slow to transition, earning a glare from the bassist.

Shit.

Bella says something, and they all laugh, but I hear her over the din of the club. Her head falls back, sending her deep auburn hair rippling behind her. Even through the bright stage lights and dim floor lighting, I see how her cheeks glow from happiness and maybe some of whatever is in that shot glass.

She wriggles out of their booth, and I have to slide my fedora down my head a little bit because the way those guys are all checking her out has me ready to crush my sax over their heads.

Shit. When did I become so violent? These changes have only been since I met Bella, and I wouldn't change a thing.

My idea of perfection weaves through the crowd, making her way to the dance floor.

The set changes to a song heavy on piano and vocals. There's nothing else for me to do, so a couple of us slip off the stage for a breather.

Standing in the shadows, I watch her. Her hips sway to the rhythm like an organic metronome. Those slacks she's wearing are sexier than the dress last night because I imagine peeling back the layers to reveal the treasure that is Bella. Her hands slide up her body, as if the music is physically caressing her. Soft, pink lips fall open, and glassy eyes close as her fingers tangle in her hair.

Unsure of when I actually took a step, I am behind her in an instant. I brush my fingers along her hip, but she doesn't pull away. She leans back, resting her head against my shoulder.

We talk and dance a while longer, but I see she's not quite right. I lead her back to the table where Emmett and his entourage are waiting. Their greetings are friendly; mine is not. Emmett smirks at me, pulls her closer to him, and orders Bella more alcohol.

"So, Esme's leaving, and I'm to be your babysitter?" Bella says with a slur. "She called me earlier with explicit orders." She makes a very cute, yet very serious face.

Emmett guffaws. "Woo-hoo, Cullen? You need a babysitter?" He pulls Bella closer, "You can sit with me any time, babe"

"You're so crude." Bella shoves him and laughs. "I like it!"

That earns a round of cheers from the guys.

"Gentlemen, this is a jazz club, not a sports bar," I inform them, earning another smirk from Emmett.

"Doc, what are you doing here anyway if your lady isn't?"

"I play saxophone with the house band a couple of nights a month."

Bella nearly knocks everyone's drinks down as she lunges forward to hear me better. "Really? Have you been on already?"

I nod, and she frowns. I wink.

"I'm going back up in a few. I saw you and wanted to make sure you were well taken care of before our next set." I turn to head back toward the stage. I take a few steps and stop to get one last glance at the table, only to have Bella run up on my heels.

"Ooph," she groans as she crashes into my back.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to get a closer look."

"There's nothing to see."

Bella gives me a devilish smirk, and I've decided tipsy Bella is a lot of fun—unpredictable, but fun.

"I beg to differ. I showed you mine...now you show me yours."

I choke on nothing, and she rubs my back before kissing my cheek and sending me back onto the stage.

The other musicians murmur some teasing remarks when I break protocol and share with them my idea on how to begin the next set. They nod. Bass chords ripple through the air as the vocalist steps to the mic welcoming everyone to the Lounge tonight and dedicating the next set to The Most Beautiful Girl in the World. My saxophone replaces the vocals, and I serenade Bella.

She stands there, unmoving, with her hand covering her mouth. Her eyes shine, and I know now it isn't from the alcohol. My chest swells and I want to make her feel like this every single day.

####

**The song Carlisle plays is Prince's "The Most Beautiful Girl in the World" instrumental version. **

**Go on, click "Next," but leave a review first, please. **

**Thank you all for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews. We love them!**

**Thanks to MzPeaches for pre-reading. XO**

**Now ... let's see what's going on with these two. Shall we?**

**Bedside Manner**

**Chapter 9 - Bella**

I'm speechless and filled with awe watching Carlisle play the saxophone. With each long breath he takes, his fingers press the keys with fluidity, making the brass instrument sing. I can hear the words of the song as if he is singing them to me. Serenading me. Again, I sway to his music, but this time my eyes focus on the musician in the sexy fedora who is playing his heart out. It's a huge turn on, and I feel like it's just for me–—the beautiful song he's pouring his heart into. At this moment, I'm the only one in the room he sees because when his eyes aren't closed as he hits those longs notes, the mystic blue of his irises are focused on me.

The song ends, and I'm back at my booth with my new best friend, Emmett, and the guys. Carlisle and the band play on and every so often, I look up to see his eyes on our table, taking in everything. At some point, I lose focus on anything other than what's in at our table. The conversation and drinks are plentiful. Emmett makes sure of that.

"H—here guys, gotta 'nother one." I hold my Cuervo up to make another toast. I'm on a roll tonight, making the dudes laugh. I've already been invited out again Thursday through Saturday night. I'm the shiny new toy, it seems.

"Here's to tonight … and all that it brin—brings, hope—fully a hottie … that wants … a fling." I swallow the liquor down before I tap the bottom of my shot glass on the table. When I open my eyes, there's some commotion in front of me.

"Way to go asshole." Carlisle says to Emmett. "She's three sheets to the wind. I guarantee her alcohol level is too high. Did you make sure she ate something before you brought her here?"

The lids of my eyes close on their own. I can't seem to keep them open for longer than a few seconds at a time. 

"Up you go, Bella." Strong arms carry me toward the exit and out to a car.

Next thing I know, I'm being carried again, but this time it's into my apartment and Carlisle is laying me down on my bed.

"I'm going to get you some water and a couple of Tylenol."

"I'm fine," I tell him, but I don't feel fine. The room is spinning like a top. I think I forgot to eat before I left with Emmett. I thought we were going to dinner first. Oops.

"How about you do as your doctor says, and if you're a good girl I'll take you to brunch tomorrow … or rather, this morning." He looks at his watch and brushes my hair from my eyes.

'You're still my doctor? I thought you'd get rid of me. You know … 'cause of Esme."

"That wouldn't be the reason I'd hand your chart over, sweetie," he whispers.

Like a good patient I swallow the pills and drink most of the bottle of water Carlisle offers me. He fluffs my pillow and lays me back, tucking me in. Then the cool sheets usher me into the abyss of sleep.

.

.

.

"Bells!" My dad calls out from the living room.

Shit, my aching head. The pounding and pulsing of my brain against my skull is painful. "Shh…"

I say more to myself than to my idiot father who's yelling. Doesn't he know I have a hangover?

More pounding, but this time it's bone on wood. "Bella? You asleep in there?"

"Not anymore … Ouch!" I complain. "Go away, Dad. I'm hung-over, and your voice is killing me."

The door creaks open just a crack, and I'm thankful my sheets are covering me because I feel bare skin on warmed cotton, and wonder how I ended up this way. I usually wear a cami and pajama pants.

"Too many last night?"

"Dad … ugh. I'll call you later. Like afternoon."

"It is afternoon. It's twelve-thirty to be exact."

I pull my pillow over my head. He's really starting to piss this girl off. Every. Damn. Day. He's here.

"Good, now leave, and I'll call you later."

I hear another annoying knock on my door. For the love of …

"What dad?" I'm getting annoyed with his pestering.

"Bella. Someone's here to pick you up for brunch?"

I peek my head out from under my pillow with a raised eyebrow. "Nope, no brunch date that I know of."

"His name is Carlisle?"

I bolt upright, and the cotton that had been concealing me falls to my waist. Shit. Fuck. Damn.

"I didn't see anything, I swear!" My dad promises, as he screws his eyes shut and trips out of the room. "Okay, Bells. I'm leaving. Remember, you have a guest in the living room."

And with that, he leaves me alone with one Carlisle Cullen. How does he even know where I live?

Being vertical isn't on my 'to do' list today. Each time I try to stay in a seated position, my head thumps harder, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I do try for about ten minutes to make it out into the living room to see what Carlisle needs, but I just can't.

"Bella?" Carlisle is on the other side of the door; his super sweet, soft voice echoes over the wood panels.

"Yeah? I'm sorry, but I'm hung-over like no other today."

"I figured as much. Can I come in and take a look at you?"

How can I say no to that except for my mouth tastes like shit, it's dry as cotton, and I'm ... naked.

"I'm naked."

He chuckles on the other side. He doesn't have to say what's on the tip of his tongue because I'm thinking it too. I know … he's seen me naked before.

"And? I'm a doctor. It's no big deal."

I hesitate, but I give in. "Come in."

The door opens slowly, and the sight of him is like medicine. A healing power. A cure to what ails me. I comb through my hair that's standing on end, and wipe the crusty crap out of my eyes.

"Hey, gorgeous." He's teasing me.

"Ha, ha." I roll over onto my stomach, and my sheet slips down my back. I think I'm still a little drunk because I don't give two cares.

"I'd ask how you feel, but I can see you aren't tip-top today." he stands by the edge of my bed and pulls the sheet up to my shoulders. I feel the mattress dip down and creak just a little when he leans over me to look me in my eyes—well, one eye to be exact because it hurts too bad to open both at the same time.

"How'd I get home?"

"Me. I saved you from the pack of wolves that you were hanging out with last night." I hear a loud sigh, then he stands up and walks to the other side of my bed. "I made sure you were taken care of and tucked into bed before I left."

"Oh … um, thank you." I pause, trying to lick my dry lips with my dry ass tongue. Doesn't work. They are tacky and cracked, and I need water. "Water? … Please?"

He hands me the warm half-drunk bottle of water. It's better than nothing, so I don't complain. "Thank you."

After a few long pulls, I screw the cap back on and ask, "Why am I naked?"

"I put you to bed, but you were hot and sweaty and by the looks of it, more of that last shot you took was on your blouse instead of in your mouth."

"I was a picture of class and grace, huh?" My eyes close so I can block out Carlisle smirking at me. I'm sure I made a complete fool of myself.

"Well, by the loud toasts you were giving, I'd say class was definitely not your friend last night. Unlike the four too-friendly men that were with you. They were eating you up."

A loud groan escapes my throat. I can only imagine what I said and how I acted. Angela used to tell me that I was a loud drunk, and lost all inhibitions when I got past the point of no return.

"Sweet. So, question? You saw me naked again?" I bite my lip waiting for his answer.

"I just helped you with your slacks and shirt, if your bra and panties are off, that's your own doing."

"Thank God."

Carlisle takes my wrist and feels my pulse. I'm not sure why, but he's the doctor, so I just go with it. Then he pinches the skin on the back of my hand watching the spot when he releases my skin. "You're a little dehydrated, Bella." He stares at me and sighs.

I wonder if he's repulsed by the way I behaved last night.

"You need to drink some water."

"I need greasy food. I think I'll feel much better after I eat." I say it, but even the word 'eat' makes my stomach gurgle. I'm not so sure that's going to do the trick.

"Do you have any frozen dinners?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I make a mean TV dinner."

I laugh, and it hurts. "Stop it … you're killing me." I hold my forehead, wishing the pounding would stop.

"We could order Mexican food, how's that sound?"

I nod, "Just order for me. I don't want to think right now … it hurts too badly."

Carlisle places our order and then coaxes me to the bathroom where he's already run a bath and sprinkled lavender bath salts into the hot water. Plus, he lit the two votive candles I had sitting in the corner of my tub. _Ambiance_. I keep my bed sheet firmly wrapped around me until he closes the door, and then I let it drop.

"If you need me, just holler," Carlisle says through the door.

The bath relaxes me and in turn helps my headache. There's a bottle of water sitting on the edge of the bathtub as well, waiting for me to consume it. He's thought of everything. I could get used to this.

.

.

.

"Yum. This is the best food I've ever eaten." I spoon rice and beans in my mouth, enjoying every morsel. I've already eaten half of my beef and cheese burrito, a taco, and tamale. Carlisle is impressed. He said he loves a woman who's not afraid to eat. I'm not disappointing, either. I've devoured three-quarters of the bag of tortilla chips, and most of the salsa, too.

"You should keep up with the fluids today."

My mind is in the gutter, "Really? What kind of fluids are you suggesting?"

"Gatorade, water…" Carlisle looks very serious while I laugh like a lunatic. Realization dawns, and he gives me a wry smile. "You are full of surprises now, aren't you?"

"Anything for a laugh. Life's too short not to be happy, ya know?" My filter is so skewed. Oh well, if I'm supposed to be his babysitter and show him the town, he needs to get used to my sense of humor.

"Agreed." Carlisle stands and walks to my TV to put a movie in so we can continue our day of lounging around. His phone rings for the tenth time, and again it's Esme.

"Hi Esme." This is the first time he answers, though. "Yes, actually Bella is being a great hostess. We just ate at what she considers the best Mexican restaurant in San Francisco." I look at him suspiciously. Carlisle shrugs his shoulder and looks wide eyed at me. He's nodding at whatever Esme is saying because he can't seem to get another word in edgewise, and then the call ends.

"Wow, fill me in, Carlisle. Are we sightseeing today?" I shake my head very gingerly because it's still a little achy.

"It was easier to just agree with her."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, how 'bout that movie?" He picked one out and put it in while he was on the phone.

When _Boogie Nights_ fills the TV screen I think I'm going to die. I'm so sexually wound up that I hope I can keep my hands and feet inside the moving vehicle. I should probably just sit on them and close my eyes.

This is going to be torture.

**I have a busy day today, which means you all won't have to wait long for another installment. I'll post again this morning. YAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bedside Manner**

**Chapter 10**

I have to remind myself that I am not a violent man, however, Emmett and his band of knuckleheads have me at my limit.

They got her drunk! Not tipsy. Not buzzed. But falling down, incoherently drunk.

I'll deal with Emmett on Monday; now Doctor Cullen must save the day.

Scooping Bella into my arms, I carry her to my car. Emmett follows, trying to be helpful I suppose.

He opens the passenger door. "Look, Doc, you know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. I was in complete control. I'm not an asshole and neither are my friends."

"But she's not in control, Emmett. Do you have any idea how dangerous this could be?" Livid doesn't have enough power. "She's a hundred and twenty pounds soaking wet, but you had her doing shots of 80 proof? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Emmett takes a moment before responding, "I like her…"

I secure Bella in the seatbelt and face him. However I'm looking makes Emmett step back.

"Not like that, dude. That's all you." He looks a little embarrassed and rubs the back of his neck. "We hit it off, and … well … you know how there's just some people you're supposed to have in your life—for whatever reason you're just drawn to them?"

I turn to look at the murmuring sleeping beauty in my front seat. _Yeah, I know._

"Bella's like that for me. I can't explain it. She's like my sister … my best friend and I just met her. It's fucking crazy!" Emmett's increased volume makes Bella jump.

"Sexy, hat-wearing fucker … " she mumbles, smacking her lips. "Wanna … face sit … " Her head lolls in our direction and she cracks a bleary-eyed smile. "Hi, Emmie."

"Hey, Bell."

"Hey, Doctor Sexomaphone." She wiggles her fingers at me in a coy wave and then, with considerable effort, turns the other way. "Keep the hat on."

I close the door to contain her crazy. Emmett wisely bites his lip.

"Not a word," I say through a growl, pointing an admonishing finger at him.

He throws his hands up, but his eyes show he's entirely too amused by all of this. "Did I say anything, _Doctor Sexomaphone_?"

"Asshole."

When I get in the car, Bella is snoring.

"Bella, sweetie. What's your address?"

Her response is a whine followed by a bit of flailing, and then more snoring. She has a little pocketbook in her lap, so I go fishing for her ID. This bag doesn't hold much except some lip gloss, a cell phone, a set of keys, some cash, and a couple of cards. I pause to admire Bella's driver's license picture. Beautiful. The woman is just naturally photogenic.

I plug her address into the GPS app on my phone, and we're on our way.

({()})

"Carlisle!"

My eyes snap to my passenger who has screamed my name, but it isn't in surprise, it's … pleasure?

From the passenger's seat, Bella moans my name again and writhes around. "Right there … "

Parking isn't too much of a chore; I manage to find a spot right in front. This building is nice—nicer than mine. My rent is a few grand. How does a starving grad student afford to live in a classic building like this? Judging by the cars parked out front, particularly this sweet T-Bird I've pulled up next to, the residents of this building live comfortably.

On the buzzer I see two lines for Swan with no other identifying information. After fumbling with her keys, I get Bella into the foyer. The first Swan is the ground floor apartment. I'm grateful; Bella's dead weight. I try a key, but it doesn't fit. I try another one, and—Huzzah!

Kicking the door open, I step into a proverbial bachelor pad. There is no trace of femininity here except a macaroni picture frame on the entry table. Bella wrinkles her nose and groans, then cracks her eyes open.

Looking up at me, she frowns. "Dad?"

Do I look that old? I'm only thirty-two. "No, Carlisle. I brought you home."

"Smells like Dad."

Shit.

Bella cracks an eye open and smiles at me. "I'm on the top floor," she says, jabbing a finger toward the ceiling, pointing me in the right direction.

I ease out the door just as Bella passes out again. The elevator, with its gate and heavy door is cumbersome, but I manage. Bella's apartment is easy to pick out despite there being two units on this floor. Painted on the door is the Black Knight from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. I stifle my laughter.

Once inside I'm immediately at home. Bella's place is minimally, yet comfortably furnished. There's an order to her whimsy with bright-colored trinkets practically jumping off white walls and shelves. A pair of french doors calls to me, and I carry Bella through them.

Her bedroom.

Soft. Warm. Sensual.

I take a deep breath, soaking up the concentrated essence of the woman in my arms. This is her den. It's a little messy with stacks of books on the floor near her unmade bed. Shoes litter a corner near an open closet. There are socks, bras, and panties on the floor just shy of the hamper. _I need to school her on hamper ball. It's all about the follow through, baby._

Pushing a heavy quilt back, I gently lay Bella down. Her arms tighten around me, making me fall forward. I am pressed against her, caging her on the bed. Our hips meet, and I am blessed with moans and writhing. Her nose skims along my neck, causing me to shiver.

"So sexy." Her fingers caress the nape of my neck, and I am melting against her.

I need to extricate myself—fast—before I do something I'll regret.

"Bella?"

She goes limp in an instant, and I'm able to pull away.

"Bella?"

She's out again, so I go search for some pain killers. When I return, Bella has managed to get one arm out of her blouse, and her pants are halfway down her thighs, yet she's snoring again.

She's so damned adorable.

My awesome doctoring skills kick in, and I get Bella to wake up enough to down the pills and a bottle of water, and then I help her out of her clothes. I ask her about pajamas, but she responds by telling me she needs to give a urine sample.

We stagger to the bathroom; her lace-covered breasts press deliciously against my side. Her arm snakes around my waist, and this feels like the most normal, most natural thing in the world.

"You been to Golden Gate yet?" Bella surprises me with another bout of lucidness just before she disappears behind the bathroom door.

"Nah, I've been buried at the office. But things are leveling out, so I'll have more time for that kind of stuff." I lean my head against the door jamb—not listening to her pee.

"You promised me food if I was good."

I laugh at her selective memory. "That I did. How about you get some rest … sober up … and I'll come pick you up for brunch. Maybe you can take me to the bridge afterward."

"It's a date," she says as she pops her head out the door with a grin.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I wink and offer her my arm again which she waves off, forcing me to watch her wobble away. Her ass looks delectable in some barely-there lace panties. I want to peel them off with my teeth.

She collapses onto her bed, and that ass giggles. I shove my hands into my pockets to stop myself from slapping each cheek. Instead, I pull the sheets and blankets over her and let myself out.

({()})

I am too tired to do much else but peel out of my clothes and collapse in my own bed. Thankfully, my sleep is dreamless. Morning comes quick, but I'm glad about it for a change. Why? _Bella._

Last night, I forgot to program Bella's number into my phone, so I can't call to see if she's up. Some might call me eager, but I don't care. She's like a drug, and I am fiending. It's just about ten thirty; I expect her to be awake by now despite the massive hangover she'll most likely have.

I'm a doctor; I'll take care of her.

I need to quit before I burn in hell.

My cell phone rings, but I ignore the call. It's Esme ... again. I don't even know how many missed calls I have, and her concept of a text message reads like a book. Reading them is probably a good idea—maybe she's broken up with me. God, that's so junior high. _Get a grip, Carlisle. _I grab my phone and read through her messages. They all carry the same sentiment: She's sorry for springing New York on me, but this opportunity had been in the works since before we met. She hadn't counted on liking me as much as she does. It makes leaving that much harder. So on, and so on.

Maybe I overreacted?

I'll deal with unpleasant things later. I'd rather enjoy a lazy Sunday with Bella, vegging out—she seems like the type. That thought makes me smile, and think. Bella's probably not one for early Sundays; I take my time getting ready.

By noon I'm antsy ... anxious? to see Bella.

As her physician, I need to ensure her well being. _Yeah_. That's why I'm pacing my apartment: I'm concerned for her health. Double-checking the directions on my phone, I discover her apartment is just a few blocks from here. It's a decent walk, but the fresh air will do me good.

As I make my way to Bella's, I make note of the coffee shops and restaurants along the way. Russian Hill is a nice neighborhood. I like the vibe—a mix of old and new—a little bohemian, a little elegant. My walk takes me downhill and past several well-loved parks. Streetcars rattle by. Sidewalk cafés bustle with patrons enjoying this gorgeous spring day. Excitement bubbles. I can't wait to see this town through Bella's eyes.

There's a man waxing that sexy T-Bird in front of Bella's building. He's rocking out to The Doors. _Good man._

"Mornin'," he says with a nod as I approach the door. "Who you here to see?"

I eye him with apprehension. I'm not sure if I should tell_ porn-'stache_ anything.

The small mammal on his lip twitches. Is he smiling? "Relax, kid. I'm the building manager ... I was gonna let you up depending on who you're here for." He sticks his hand out. "Charlie Swan, owner of this here dump."

_Dump? This place is stunning._

My synapse fire and I make the connection. "Swan? I assume then you're Bella's dad." Yeah, his place was kind of a dump.

"Guilty." He steps around me and opens the door. "You here for Bells?" he asks with enthusiasm. I see where Bella gets it from. "I'll do you one better ... " He looks at me expectantly.

"Oh. Carlisle Cullen, sir."

"Weird name. Anyway ... I'll let you into her apartment."

"Oh, that's not necessary." I try to protest, but Mr. Swan is determined, like his daughter, to torture me. He practically shoves me into the elevator.

"Waddaya do for work, Carlisle?"

He doesn't waste time does he?

"I'm a doctor, Mr. Swan. "

"Oh yeah?"

I hum my reply.

"You can call me Charlie. Waddaya want with my daughter, Carlisle? "

How do I answer that? I want so much ... so much that I can't have. "We're supposed to go grab a bite to eat."

His dark eyes light up. "Like a date?"

({()})

I wisely choose to remain in the hall as Bella yells at her father about her state of undress and his presence in her home. They're an odd pair.

I like 'em.

Charlie slips out the door looking a little haggard. "Just wait in the living room. She knows you're here," he directs, barely giving me a chance to thank him before he closes the elevator doors.

Bella's moaning echoes through her small apartment. Despite knowing she's in pain, my body responds to her sounds—wishing I was the cause of them. If not for the occasional complaints of her throbbing head, I'd think she were having a "good time" in there by herself. I want to watch. _Fuck._ With my eyes trained on the glass panel door that separates us; I wait impatiently for a moment before tapping on her bedroom door asking to check on her.

"I'm naked."

_Thank you?_

"And? I'm a doctor." When I step inside, I have to bite my lip to contain the groan. Her hair is a dark, tangled mess against light green sheets. Sheets she has wrapped herself in like a bodysuit, showing off every delicate line and curve. Her breasts threaten to spill over the top ... maybe I see the outline of a dark nipple through the thin fabric.

She gives me a weak smile.

"Hey, gorgeous," I say through a chuckle, hoping that is enough to disguise how much I want her.

Bella laughs and rolls onto her stomach, revealing acres of creamy flesh; suddenly I'm ravenous.

I move closer to her bed. "I'd ask how you feel, but I see you aren't tip-top today." Grasping the sheet resting at the swell of her ass, I pull it up her back, softly grazing her spine with my knuckles before dragging my hand and the sheet over her shoulder.

Her skin deepens, but then turns pale again, reminding me I need to take care of her. It takes a while, but I get Bella through my requisite hangover drill: pain killers, hydration, a bath, and greasy food. We order from some Mexican place called Nick's, and feast on the best ... the only ... fried tacos I've ever had.

Bella must be feeling better because she is throwing down. I love a woman who can eat.

####

**Y'all still with us? **

**Sorry for being misleading in my last A/N, I was deliriously sleepy. **

**Catch ya next time. **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm overwhelmed at the response our story is getting. We love your sweet reviews and of course the follows and favorites. Thank you! Gee

Bedside Manner

Chapter 11

Today is pretty much shot. I don't mind at all that Esme appointed me as Carlisle's tour guide, in fact, I'm elated, but today the only sights he'll see is this heap-of-a-hungover-mess lying on the couch. Bonus to this scenario: Carlisle is firmly planted on said couch rubbing my feet, seemingly engrossed in the movie. I try to pay attention—I do. But I'm distracted with the intoxicating scent that permeates from his aura, the way I feel aroused as his fingers reward me with soothing, deep touches, plus I'm a little more than embarrassed watching a movie about the porn industry with my doctor.

Monday rolls around and I'm at work and feeling a little less than par, but I love my new job and nothing is will keep me away from here. The smell of books is soothing, awakening the senses that were dormant yesterday.

"You just got a delivery," Heidi, one of my co-workers, informs.

"Really?"

"Is it your birthday? Anniversary?"

"None of the above. Why?"

"The flowers you just received …" She shakes her head, smiling. "... someone must really love you."

My throat goes dry; my heart speeds up as I make a beeline to the front desk to see for myself.

"Holy-big-bouquet!" I say it aloud but to myself. The vase is tall with a spring mixture of gorgeous flowers. I can't even name over half of them, but I eye my favorite … pink tulips. I reach for the card, knowing exactly whom they are from. I haven't received flowers for … I try to think. It dawns on me; I've never received flowers. But the way Carlisle looked at me last night before he left my apartment and the gentle hug he gave me, I assumed right away they were from him.

**Bella, I hope today finds you well and these brighten your day. **

**XO, Carlisle**

I can't help the smile that is plastered on my face, so I send a thank you text.

**Thank you for the flowers. They are gorgeous!**

It takes him an hour to respond, and I figured as much since he sees patients all day.

**You're welcome. I wanted you to have a better day than yesterday. -C**

**Yesterday was awesome. Food, foot massages, and porn. Can't beat that combo. LOL -B**

**Very true. Well, I guess I wanted today to be just as pleasant then. Maybe we can do some sightseeing soon? -C**

**Yes, definitely. But I'm busy until next weekend. Does that work for you?-B**

**Yes. Perfect. I need to run. I have a patient waiting. -C**

**Lucky patient. JK -B**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Your brother is coming in town on Thursday. Did he call you?" Dad asks. He's on his back with his head under my kitchen sink. Ever since he dropped the screws down the drain, my sink hasn't been draining correctly.

"I had a few missed calls. I can't answer my phone when I'm at work. He didn't leave any messages, so I didn't call him back." I keep spooning my yogurt with raspberries in my mouth so I can leave for work in the next five minutes.

"Well, I have this thing Thursday, so can you entertain Jas for me?"

"A thing?"

"Yup, a thing." He doesn't look at me, but I see his mustache twitch.

"Very secretive dad. Does this _thing _…" I use air quotes. "... have anything to do with Sue in apartment Five A?" I can't help the giggle that escapes.

My dad claps his hands together. "Looks like I'm all done here." He gathers his tools and brushes off his rear end.

"Way to avoid the topic."

""You want to talk topics? How was your date with Doctor What's-his-name?"

"We didn't have a date, for your information. Unlike you and Sue Clearwater." I point at him, and his eyes sparkle with something I haven't seen in ages. _Love?_

"Have a great day at work, nosey." He plants a kiss on the top of my head and leaves me to my own curiosity.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"God, I missed this place." Jasper is devouring the food that litters our table at Nick's restaurant.

Against my better judgment, I'm drinking a fresh lime margarita. Tonight, though, no over-indulging. I'll stick with just two.

"I could eat tacos everyday and never get tired of them." I say as I take an unladylike bite.

"How's the new job going?" Jasper asks. I love my brother. His blue eyes are sweet and caring, and I miss the days where we lived in the same city, minutes away from one another.

"It's amazing, I really like it. This first week is crazy, but I'll get used to everything soon enough."

"How's everything in Seattle? Alice good?" I see the smile in his eyes. He nods. Jasper moved to Seattle last year to be with his girlfriend. She accepted a job as a special needs teacher for the Seattle public school system, and he couldn't imagine living without her. They are so adorable together. _I wish I had a fraction of what they have._

It is eight o'clock by the time we decide we're stuffed to the gills. But we stay at our table talking, catching up on everything that's been going on in our lives. A few visits per year just aren't enough, so we take advantage of this time together. We are deep in conversation; Jasper tells me that he thinks he's going to propose to Alice. I bolt out of my seat and slide in next to him. I hug him tight, and he hugs me back. I'm so excited to have Alice finally in our family for real, on the assumption she says yes.

Jasper releases me."Sis, we're starting to get funny looks, maybe we're giving a little too much public display of affection here?" 

"Stop. I'm so happy for you. If I want to hug my brother, I damn well will regardless of where I am."

Jasper places some money on the table. "I've missed your spunk, Bells."

"Let's go home and call Alice. I swear I won't spill the beans; I grab his hand and we walk to my Thunderbird. "Here, catch." I've been drinking, so I'm not driving. "You're my DD."

"Forever and always." He kids. Too many times he's picked me and Angela up at the bar after a night of drinking and dancing.

"And I love you for that."

**.**

**.**

**.**

The text I receive from Carlisle on Friday is almost business-like. I'm not sure if I'm reading too much into it, but it feels different. Not as carefree as the text a few days earlier. _Hmm..._

**Were you still planning on showing me around this weekend? -C**

**Yes, I have several places I'd like to show you, will Saturday work? -B**

**Yes, I'll pick you up at 11:00 and we can have lunch first, unless you already have a lunch date. -C**

**No date. I'll be ready. See you then :) -B**

I'm ready and actually waiting for Carlisle when he rings my doorbell. I'm excited to show him a few of my favorite places in the city.

"Hi," I say as I open the door.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you?"

I wrinkle my brow because this is not the happy–go-lucky man I spent all of last Sunday with.

"Just fine, Doctor Cullen, how are you today?" I ask it in a professional voice.

"Very well, thank you. Are you ready?"

I can't be professional anymore without laughing, so I shoot straight from the hip.

"Okay, what gives? You're uptight today."

He shakes his head, but I can see through the BS. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine, really. I just have a few things on my mind, and I need to deal with them, is all."

"Okay, then deal. Because today I'm going to show you the time of your life." I promise him.

We grab lunch at a food truck and then I surprise Carlisle with dessert. As we walk down Ross Alley, the delicious aroma of the Golden Gate Fortune Cookie Factory assaults our noses. It's so much fun to see how the cookies are made, so this is our stop. Our dessert.

I tug on Carlisle's sleeve. "Let's buy a bag of these, and if we don't like our fortunes we can open another until we get one we like." I'm giddy. Something about this place makes me happy.

"How fair is that? Controlling our fortunes?"

"Why not? You only live once."

Carlisle buys two bags of cookies even though I suggested only one. I make goofy faces and cheesy grins at him as he cracks open fortune after fortune and then throws the remnants of the crunchy cookies at me. He's starting to loosen up, and I like this Carlisle much better than Mister-stuffy-pants. On our way back to the car, I show Carlisle the street vendor cart where I buy my favorite rice paper candy. He buys me some of those too. _I'm in heaven._

"Okay, are we going to eat our way to the Golden Gate Bridge?" he asks, digging his hand in my candy bag and securing a sweet treat for himself.

"You only live once."

"Seems to be your motto today." He gives my cheek a gentle pinch.

"Actually, it's been my motto for a while now." I shrug.

"Cryptic."

"Maybe."

Our day ends after we walk across the Golden Gate Bridge, and take a cruise around the bay. We are beat, and I'm ready to go home and kick up my tired feet. I feel bad for Carlisle because he's on call this evening, and I get to go home and veg out.

"Let's do Alcatraz and Fisherman's Wharf soon," he says after releasing me from one of his delicious hugs. I could live off them … like really live off them. I think it's the close proximity to his skin which smells of Dior aftershave that tempts me so much.

I don't want him to leave; I'd like to ask him in and offer to let him rub my feet. _Ha, just kidding._ But Esme has called two dozen times today and she wants him to stop by her house for a nightcap. He's told her, because I eavesdropped that he's on call and can't drink. But he leaves me at the threshold of my door anyway with promises of another outing.

I can't be mad that he's leaving. Secretly jealous? Yes. But in all honesty, I don't want to hurt Esme, she is my cousin after all, and she's the one somewhat dating Carlisle, so I give a small wave as he's backing toward the elevator to leave.

"Thanks again." I say one more time. And I receive a panty-dropping wink.

_Damn_. _Time for Mr. Vibrator._

**Up next is Carlisle...**

**Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bedside Manner**

**Chapter 12**

Bella said she was busy. I've come by Nick's at least three days this week in hopes of bumping into her. _Stalker much, Cullen?_ I've dragged Emmett out there with me for lunch on Tuesday even though our office is across town. He didn't complain since it was my treat, but I think he's on to me since I've suggested lunch or dinner at Nick's a couple more times this week.

Saturday can't come fast enough.

I'm abusing the treadmill again—too many fried tacos—when Emmett joins me.

"Still not getting any?" he says through a chuckle before cranking up his machine.

I try to ignore him, but my mouth has other ideas. "I'm so horny ... and confused."

Emmett snickers. "You, of all people, should know the mechanics of the act."

_Rip the band-aid off and just tell it, man. Locker room confessionals are sacred. Emmett's a good guy; you can trust him. _

"Does your sudden affinity for fried tacos have anything to do with a particular brunette who lives a few blocks from there?"

Shit.

I stop my workout and hang my head. "She's Esme's cousin."

His feet stop moving. "Oh…"

_That's it? That's all I get? _

"Are they close?"

I nod. "First cousins ... Esme's like her big sister. A bossy big sister."

Emmett paces the gym before balancing himself on an exercise ball; he watches me as if I might run away. "And here I thought you were fretting about falling for your patient."

My legs feel like they've been swept out from under me, and I stagger to a nearby bench. "Have I been that obvious?"

His eyes shine with stifled amusement. "A sign that says: "Bella Swan owns my ass" would be less obvious. But I feel your pain. Really." He rises to sit beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Here I thought your biggest problem was how to drop her as a patient—and that's really a non-issue—but she's your lady's cousin—"

"Esme's not my _lady," _I practically shout, interrupting him. "We're not exclusive…"

Emmett rolls his eyes. "Well, she thinks she's your lady. You fuck her yet?"

I shake my head. "I've been avoiding her."

"Well, that's _good_. But why?"

I don't even know why. "Esme's fine, and she's _fine_, but since I met Bella I just don't feel right about trying to make anything lasting with Esme."

Emmett nods.

"I went by Nick's last night and I saw her there…"

"Who?"

"Bella. Keep up." I rake a hand through my hair ... it's getting long. I need to find a barber. Maybe Bella knows of—

"Between all the patients and other women in the office throwing themselves at you, and now kissing cousins, it's impossible to keep up with your ever-growing harem, Valentino."

"Can you be serious, please?"

"There's no fun in that, but I'll try. What happened when you saw her?"

I scratch up and down my thighs because speaking my feelings out loud will make this real.

"Carlisle." Emmett reaches out to still my hands before I draw blood. "What did you do?"

"I didn't _do _anything. She was there with another man ... hugging him. Looking really fucking cozy—happy." I'm disgusted at myself for how I reacted when I watched Bella jump up from her seat and wrap her arms around that guy. He gripped her just as fiercely, burying his nose in her hair. The world stopped. The air thinned. I stared; I know I was staring at them. "I'm pretty sure he saw me watching them."

Emmett looks amused. "You're a total creeper, you know that right?"

"I'm an asshole. That's what I am."

"I would tell you that you were the fucking man, balancing two chicks and all that—but Bell is my people. I don't know whether to give you a fist pound or pound my fist into your face."

My shoulders slump. I wanna punch myself in the face. "It wouldn't be so fucked up if she wasn't giving me vibes or whatever. I know she's feeling me, too."

"So dump the designer."

"I can't, she's moving to New York." Defeat weighs down my words. "This is supposed to be the best time of her life. I can't ruin that by saying we should break up because she's moving, nor can I tell her the truth about wanting to pursue a relationship with her cousin."

"Okay, first—you are not all that for her to be depressed about losing something she doesn't really have in the first damn place. Second—I didn't go through a hundred years of medical school and all that shit, but there's a flaw in your logic, Doc." Emmett chuckles.

"What am I supposed to do? Esme wants to try and maintain—build—our relationship, but she keeps leading me into temptation."

"What does that even mean?"

"Bella. She's hounding me and Bella to spend time together. Bella's my own personal welcome wagon. The messed up part is that I love it. Love spending time with her. She's funny, man. Hysterical, and so damn smart."

"And she's beautiful. Can't leave that out."

I nod. "That she is. And Esme wants us to be friends so damn bad. She calls constantly to make sure we're having fun. I don't understand it." Esme's a puzzle.

Emmett's face gets serious. I didn't know that was possible. "Let me get this straight. You like Bella. Bella likes you."

"Right," I answer with a nod.

"Then there's this not-so-pesky situation of her being your patient, but there's a slightly larger issue of a not-exclusive non-girlfriend who happens to be closely related to the object of your affection. Have I got it?"

I nod again. "Clear as mud, huh?"

He shakes his head. "Definitely."

"Tell me what to do, Emmett!" I truly am desperate to beg for his advice.

Standing to head back to his treadmill, he shakes his head again. "I think you need to invest in a new pair of running shoes and a shit ton of lotion. You'll be taking care of yourself for a while." He begins to run. "In all seriousness, don't come between family. Just be Bella's friend—nothing more, nothing less–but get rid of Esme. She's not right for you—you're only wasting time with that one."

I restart my own workout program, unsure of how to feel about Emmett's advice. He wants me not to pursue my attraction to Bella and stay in the friend zone. After seeing her with that man the other day, I don't know if I can do that.

Somehow knowing where my mind has gone, Emmett adds, "Bella's worth it, dude. She's a great friend to have. Just play it cool, okay?"

Cool. I can do cool.

({()})

Feet with blood red toes rest on my thigh, rubbing up and down. My head is pillowed on my arm while my other hand holds onto my beer. She shifts beside me and moans, dipping her feet between my thighs and inching her scarlet phalanges up toward my crotch. I tap the soles of her feet with my bottle. She squeals and snatches her feet back.

"That was cold!" She sits up and swats my shoulder.

I wink and shake my beer bottle at her in acknowledgement. She pivots beside me to lean her head against my shoulder, forcing me to drop my arm so that we're cuddling.

"This is nice," she says with a breathy sigh against my neck, raising goose bumps on my flesh.

_Play it cool, Cullen. _I nod. "Yeah, it is."

She kisses the spot her breath has warmed, and her hands slither across my chest and shoulders, one into my hair and the other gently clawing at my pecs. My heart is about to pound out of my chest.

This isn't right.

Her hand inches down my chest and over my abs, just grazing the waistband of my slacks. She reverses her course and plays with the buttons of my shirt while nuzzling against my neck. Her long, brown hair falls across my body as she shifts to suckle on my Adam's apple. My stupid hand decides to rub up and down her back, and the other hand threatens to drop my beer so I can get her in a better position. Preferably naked and straddling my lap.

I close my eyes; this feels so fucking good.

"Carlisle ... let's take this to the bedroom." She reaches up to kiss me hard. Pleading. "I want you so bad."

Her lips linger against mine. Her words vibrate in my chest.

This isn't right.

But her sweet mouth is cool from her fruity drink, and she wants me. We're consenting adults. She shifts to straddle my lap, pressing her heat against me. I moan. I can't help myself.

"God bless America, woman," I mumble into her mouth. She giggles, and it feels fan-fucking-tastic through every part of our bodies that are touching.

"Make love to me, please."

Sweet baby Jesus in swaddling clothes do I want to, but this isn't right.

She sighs and clambers off my lap. Immediately, I miss the weight and warmth of her. Standing, she smooths out her clothes, once again the picture of poise. "You're a good guy, Carlisle. I know you're struggling with being honorable and respecting me, but I don't think you understand just how bad I want you."

I stand as well, setting my beer on a coaster before taking her hand. "I don't want us to do something we'll regret." I hope she feels how much I value our friendship. "There are too many variables right now, but if one day this thing between us grows into more, I won't fight it."

Her eyes fill with tears which she quickly wipes away.

"Please don't do that." I wipe away the new tears which have fallen.

She looks up at me with such innocence and sadness. "I can't help it. You're kind of perfect. I'm sorry."

"I'm far from perfect." I nudge her chin up. "I'm messy—why do you think we're always at your place? I can hardly take care of myself. I eat take out or frozen dinners. I'm habitually late. I eat cookies in bed ..."

She wraps her arms around my waist, and I pull her close. "I don't mind any of that, Carlisle. You don't need to make excuses." She takes a deep breath and then steps away. "I was being greedy." Her bare feet make the faintest sound as she crosses the room. "Edward's taking me to the airport in the morning, I know you and Bella have plans." She moves to the front hall to fish something out of the gazillion suitcases leaning against the wall. "The more I talk with Aro, the less likely it may be that I'm able to come back except for once every several weeks. Here's my new business card." She hands me a glossy card which I turn over in my hands a few times.

"Park Avenue, huh?"

She grins and turns bashful. "Aro wants me to redecorate all of his offices, his corporate housing, and a couple of his personal apartments."

"I'm happy for you, Es. Really. This is a great opportunity."

Her eyes rise to meet mine and shine with excitement. "I'm happy for me, too."

I look at the clock, it's still early for a Friday night, but I need to go home and _cool off_.

At the door, Esme gives me a lingering hug, seeming to inhale at my collar. She hums. "I'm gonna miss you."

"No, you won't."

She laughs. "When I'm not busy, I'll miss you."

"You'll be too busy to give me a second thought."

"You're kind of unforgettable, Carlisle Cullen."

"So are you, Esme. So are you." I squeeze her one last time before stepping through the door. "Next time you're in town, give me a buzz and we'll have drinks. Okay?"

"It's a date!" she says cheerfully before closing the door.

The relief that overtakes me has me flying high. I pull out my cell and text Emmett. He and the guys are shooting pool at a bar across town. I get directions and head over there. I feel like celebrating.

####

**How y'all doing? **

**So … Esme is outta there. Let's all do a happy dance. But will Carlisle seize the opportunity? Will Bella allow it? **

**Tune in tomorrow for more. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Bedside Manner**

I'm finally, firmly settled into my Librarian position. It's taken the last few months to get used to working, having a career. I love the sound of that. _Career_.

So much of my time and energy was spent in school that this job is like a cakewalk. I'm happy here. I have my own little office, and pretty awesome hours. I like the fact that I'm surrounded by books. No one has ever understood the love I have for the written word except the people at the library, they understand. I swear I was born with a book in my hand or something—all my free time lately has been lounging on my couch or on the beach reading. My dad teases me about becoming an old maid—I'll never meet anyone in a library he says. I laugh because I have met somebody, and I think he feels the same way about me except we are both trying hard, fighting this thing between us, not wanting to hurt someone. Even though that _someone_ can be a pain in the ass most of the time, it matters to us, and because of this, I haven't seen Carlisle recently. It sucks the big one. Talking about sucking the big one makes me horny. Trust me, I'd love to suck the big one, but no can do. I'm keeping my mind off the big C or should I say the big D by keeping long hours working. Ugh. I shouldn't have let my mind wander.

_Back to shelving books, Bella. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I don't mind Heidi, I'll go with you."

"You're a sweetheart. Demitri would go, but he couldn't get off work. I'm just nervous, ya know?"

"Dr. Cullen specializes in infertility. You'll be in great hands."

I referred Heidi to Dr. Cullen's practice when she confided in me a few weeks ago that she and her husband had been trying to conceive. I really liked Carlisle's bedside manner, and I suspected Heidi would feel comfortable with him too, if she could get past his beautiful face. _Maybe it is just me that has a problem with that aspect of him. _But he is one of the country's best fertility specialists, so I hope he can help them out. Plus, if I am being honest with myself, I offered to go with her not only as a friend, but to see Carlisle. It has been at least a month with just a few exchanged texts between us, and no face to face meetings. I need my fix, and if offering to go with Heidi is a way to obtain it … I will be there with bells on.

The day of Heidi's appointment, I am like a giddy school girl. I was never much for making myself up and flaunting all my best assets to gain attention, but I just might have shaved my legs, given myself a pedicure and put on a light touch of makeup today. I even found a hot pink cami that I'd only worn once because it revealed too much cleavage in the back of my closet. I wasn't comfortable with the top, but today; today my girls will be standing at attention, and the good doc _will_ notice. I'm not lowering myself to Esme-type flaunting with my tits to my chin or anything, just the Bella-type. I pair the cami with a sleeveless, loosely knit cream cardigan, my navy pencil skirt, and cream kitten heels.

"Don't you look pretty." Heidi comments when she picks me up.

I hadn't thought about her wondering why I would be dressed up today, given the fact that we both had the day off.

"Thank you, so do you." The compliment is funny given the fact she's in yoga pants and a tank top so I change the subject. I don't want her asking me why I'm not dressed casual. "How does lunch sound after your appointment?" Heidi takes the bait.

"That would be lovely. Do you know any good Mexican restaurants?"

"I do. I have a favorite place, actually. We could go there."

"I'm so sick of salads. I've been trying to eat healthy, thinking my diet was part of my infertility, but I'm dying for some tacos." Heidi's eyes widen at her craving.

While Heidi fills out her paperwork, I sit next to her, sipping the complimentary coffee, remembering the first time I met Carlisle. I filled out the paperwork just like she was doing, thinking I was going to see a man in his late forties or fifties, and then was blindsided at the handsomeness that walked into the exam room. It was a shock, no doubt. The thought of our first meeting stirs in my belly, making me wet between my legs. There is a small throbbing going on down there, and I can feel my cheeks turn pink from my filthy thoughts.

"Heidi Fisher," A familiar voice rings out, yanking me from my daydream..

Heidi stands and turns to me. "Will you … I mean, do you mind coming back with me?"

"Of course sweetie, I'll come." It doesn't take any coaxing on her part. I stand and walk back with her. When Tanya is finished logging Heidi's weight, she leads us to a room which happens to be the same one I'd been examined in.

I clear my throat and my head and take a seat alongside my friend. "I'll go when the doctor comes in. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. I'm just so nervous. Thanks for coming back here with me."

I smile, letting her know it was not a problem. "My pleasure." Truly, it is _all_ my pleasure.

After Heidi answers all the requisite questions, Tanya leaves her to undress. She goes behind the curtain in the corner of the room and undresses and then sits on the exam table. I try making small talk but it is interrupted by a knock on the door and Carl—I mean, Dr. Cullen entering.

It is deja vu. He enters, stops, and looks confused as he looks between Heidi and me. He mutters a good morning. I can't help but suck my lips into my mouth to diffuse the giggle threatening to spill out of my mouth.

"Good morning." Heidi and I say in unison.

Carlisle's eyes linger on me for far too long. In actuality, it is only a few seconds. A few awkward seconds and Heidi raises an eyebrow to me in question.

"Miss Swan, it's nice to see you again." Carlisle is Dr. Cullen at the moment, all professional and sexy as hell.

"Yes, you too." I give Heidi a smile and stand to leave, "I'll just be right outside the door, okay?"

Heidi nods, and I blurt out, "friends shouldn't know each other quite so intimately." I wink at Heidi and then my eyes find comforting, blue pools staring at me. My eyes lock on his only for a second.

"Here, let me get the door for you." Dr. Cullen turns his back to Heidi and opens the door. The chart in his hand falls to the floor, and we both bend to pick it up.

"I'm all thumbs today." I find him staring directly at my cleavage. "I spilled my coffee just a second ago." He admits, eyes still on me.

I quickly look at Heidi, her eyes are wide and she's biting her bottom lip. I can only imagine what she is thinking. I think she's putting two and two together. She's smiling when I take another peek at her before standing up.

"I do that sometimes. Thinking about other things, and not paying attention to what I'm doing." Again, we both simultaneously stand, and Carlisle puts his hand on the small of my back to usher me out. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand, goose bumps litter my entire body. I have missed Carlisle's presence.

I take a seat on a chair outside the door, waiting for my friend. Imagining her legs spread and Carlisle between them knocks my mood down a few notches. It feels like eons that doctor and patient are holed up in the exam room. I'm twiddling my fingers and acting as nonchalant as I can. The vibe is weird. Tanya and Shelly both give me quirky smiles when they pass. _What's that about?_

Finally Dr. Cullen emerges from the room. "Hey, long time no see," he says. I rise from the chair.

I wonder for a minute if he wants me to grab the available exam room so he can _see _me. I giggle.

"Yeah, how are you?" It's small talk, but our eyes are saying more, much more than maybe they should be. We are both darting from eyes to mouth to eyes again.

"Good, good." He manages. I want to stand closer, inhale the scent that is the good doctor.

"Good." I say in return. This convo is going nowhere.

"All right then, I have another patient." He motions to a closed door.

"Right." I nod. A hint of jealousy spikes for a nanosecond and then Heidi appears.

"Lab work," she states and I follow.

Emmett is ever the jovial one. He has his victims laughing before their tushes hit the blood-milking chair. At least that's what I call it. We wait until it's our turn, or rather her turn. I feel faint, and it's not even my vein that is on the chopping block.

"Bells. I was just thinking about you. We need another night out on the town," Emmett says as Heidi takes a seat in the chair. "You need a seat too? You look a little green." He laughs his booming vibrato carries through the hallway.

"Yeah, might need one." I take a deep breath; it's doing nothing for my lightheadedness.

"Bella," Heidi says. "You aren't scared of a little needle are you?" And with that, I faint.

When I come to, my head is in Emmett's lap, and Carlisle is hovering over me.

"Emmett, I'm up for a night out." Those first few words out of my mouth shock even me. I'm not sure if I want Carlisle to feel a little jealous, but the closeness of him is doing my body no good.

I think I hear a low growl, but it could be my ears ringing when I fell and hit my head on the way down.

**A/N: Poor Bella. How far is the good doc gonna go, to make sure she's okay?**

**Handing the baton to Daph...take it away!**

**Thanks to MzPeaches for pre-reading! Muah!**

**We love the love! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bedside Manner**

**Chapter 14**

A few months have passed, and I'm settling in here. Life is decent. I won't complain ... doesn't do any good anyway. There are reasons to complain, though, primarily that I'm doing my one Saturday a month at the office and seeing mostly new patients. Another reason to complain is that I haven't spent as much time with Bella as I'd like. Our schedules haven't meshed; she alternates working some weekends at the library, so I'm left to wander San Francisco alone. Do I do that? Hell no. I stay home most of the time. I'm not wallowing, though. Maybe just a little.

Emmett has strong-armed me into a gym membership. Apparently, he's been doing his cardio with me at work, but then doing MMA-type stuff at a nearby gym afterward. We've started boxing—something I haven't done since I was about sixteen. I was a bratty little shit, talking back and causing trouble. My Memaw said I needed an outlet for all my energy, so she told my folks to enroll me in boxing classes or start saving up for bail money.

Memaw is never wrong.

I boxed for five years. Junior Golden Gloves Champion in three weight classes. After a while, I became more interested in the cut man than training. I discovered my love of medicine in the boxing ring.

So here I am…

_Heidi Fisher_, reminds me of the 'Long Island Lolita'. Buttafuco! I laugh to myself—what? It's a funny name—and dribble coffee down my front. _Get it together, Cullen. Stop being a weirdo._

While dabbing at my shirt with a tissue, I check Mrs. Fisher's file. She has fertility concerns, and her physicians have no definitive answer, so she's seeking a second opinion. Me. Looking closer at the records her primary care physicians have sent over, she's young and healthy. There's no real cause for concern. Maybe the problem is her husband. Men never want to believe it's us. As long as it gets up, there's no problem. I'd probably act the same way if I were in that situation.

Standing outside the door, I notice Tanya watching me. _What's her problem?_ I shake off the weird vibes and tap on the door, thinking about how to coach Mrs. Fisher in convincing her husband to come in for a sperm count. Two female voices invite me into the examining room. I step in with a little trepidation because sometimes the patient's moral support ends up being a know-it-all which can quickly become counterproductive. I hope Mrs. Fisher's friend doesn't become a pain in the ass.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

I barely notice the woman on the exam table because my personal heaven and hell is sitting in a chair beside her. Fucking gorgeous pain in my ass. Creamy legs are crossed teasing me with a peek at her thighs. My mouth waters. I follow the flesh higher, up her arms and to her neck. God, I want to bury my face there.

I stammer out a greeting, and they giggle a response in unison like they've rehearsed this. _Get your head in the game, Cullen. _Taking a deep breath, I try and calm down. "Miss Swan, it's nice to see you again." Does my voice squeak? She makes me feel like a pubescent boy when she walks past me.

Bella tosses some off-color comment filled with innuendo at Mrs. Fisher, but I know that comment was meant for me. "Friends shouldn't know each other so intimately" my ass. I end up dropping all my shit at that, and Bella and I both squat down to retrieve my clipboard. I'm all thumbs around her. I'd like to put my thumb in her, get all down in the warmth between her breasts, between her lips, between her legs.

Shit.

My hands can't help themselves, and I touch her—just the small of her back, but I touch her all the same. My sneaky digits have a mind of their own and skim the flesh just under her sweater, and she shivers. My God she's delectable. I fight the urge to run my hand up her spine to rest at the base of her neck. My hand would fit so perfectly there in a possessive yet tender hold.

Bella needs to get out of this room before I lose my medical license.

Heidi's exam is over quickly. It's all routine stuff anyway, and then she's sent to the lab while I go see another patient. I speak to Bella briefly ... awkwardly ... on the way to collect the chart for my next patient—my last patient of the day. The heart monitor in the room is on the fritz, so step out to get another one. Passing the lab, I see Bella on the floor with her head in Emmett's lap.

"What the hell happened?" I ask no one in particular as I race to Bella's side. "Bella, honey?" I kneel beside her and check her vitals. Her BP is a little slow but returning to normal. Emmett gently cradles her head, brushing her hair away from her face while I clutch her wrist to monitor her pulse. Heidi sits in the chair in front of us and looks on with worry. I grab an ice pack and hand it to Emmett, who holds it against Bella's rapidly swelling temple.

Bella's eyes flutter open, and she looks up. "Emmett, I'm up for a night out."

Huh?

He grins down at her, flashing those annoying-ass dimples. "Bells, maybe we should take a rain check. You're starting to look the Elephant Man ... can't have you cramping my style."

"What?" She shifts to sit up, but sways and lies back down.

"Just stay down, honey," I tell her.

"Yeah, Bells. You dropped like Sonny Liston and my needles were Muhammad Ali."

Bella groaned and began to blush. Well, her BP was back to normal. She rolled toward me, and I helped her sit up.

"Easy there," I warn.

She winces and puts her hand on the ice pack on her head. "I hit my head?"

"Apparently so." I pull her hand away. "Doesn't look too bad—more like you grazed your head on the chair on the way down. You might have a little scratch, some bruising."

Heidi nods and sighs with relief while I pick Bella up off the floor and sit her in a chair. "So, tacos are out after this. You need to go home and rest," Heidi says with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

I kiss Bella's uninjured temple. "I've got one more patient, and then I'll take you home. Okay?" Bella nods and I give Emmett the stink eye. How could he let this happen? "Emmett. Watch her, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Thankfully, my patient is a perfectly healthy woman who is about twenty weeks pregnant. No tests, no ultrasound; just a fundal measurement and a quick interview. I could kiss her for being so compliant.

Bella must have taken notes because she is compliant as well, clinging to me as we walk to my car. I love the feel of her against my side. She sighs as she squeezes me tighter. "I missed you," she mumbles against my chest while we hold each other in the elevator.

"I missed you, too."

She looks up at me with eyes that seem to ask a question my body wants to answer. I lick my lips and dip my head to answer. Her breathing picks up. My breathing picks up.

The elevator opens, shattering the moment.

We drive in silence to her apartment. Thankfully, her father isn't around; otherwise I'd have to explain how his only daughter was injured on my watch. Bella can barely keep her eyes open in the rickety elevator ride up to her apartment, so I carry her. Maybe she hit her head harder than I thought. This feels so natural, like this is how things are meant to be between us. When I unlock the door and step across the threshold, I can't even describe the feeling except that Bella's just like home.

####

**This train just keeps on chugging along. Maybe these two will actually get somewhere. *shrugs* I don't know (yes I do) … y'all will have to wait for Gee's chapter tomorrow. **

**Thanks for all the love; it is really and truly humbling. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bedside Manner **

**Chapter 15 -Bella**

I rest the goose egg on the side of my head gingerly on Carlisle's shoulder. He has assumed the role of my protector. His strong arms hold me tightly as we ride the elevator up to my apartment. My eyes are closed, and I feel slightly dizzy, somewhat woozy.

Carlisle asks for my keys, so I dig in my purse with my eyes still closed. I feel soft plump lips on the temple that's throbbing.

"Here." I dangle the keys in front of him. "You can put me down."

He's strong. So strong that he rests my butt on his knee with one arm still cradled around my body and unlocks the door with his free hand. He must lift weights. _Hercules._

He says, "I'm never letting you go." At least I think that's what he says. .

I smile to myself, still in a dreamy haze.

"What's with the smile, Bella?" Another kiss by soft lips grazes my forehead as he places me on the couch. His voice makes me warm and fuzzy. Fuzzier than the bump on the head is making me feel.

I shrug. I can't explain it. I'm happy. I passed out, hit my head, and now have my own personal doctor hovering over me, placing sweet kisses on my face. Damn, I should have done this a month ago. Another smile. "Happy." I answer with eyes still closed.

"You're the only person I've ever known to be _happy_ about a large, painful contusion on the side of their head."

I crack one eye open, barely. "You're here, so I'm happy."

"Oh, honey." He sits beside me and pulls my head into his lap. _Oh shit_. One slight turn of my head and the Promised Land is at the opening of my mouth. I bite my bottom lip and grimace. "Are you still in pain? I'll get you some Tylenol." He starts to go, but I halt his movement by looking him in his deep ocean blues.

"I'm okay. Promise." His hands are gentle in my hair, fingers combing through to the ends and then back again. It's putting me into a lazy trance. My eyes close yet again. His touch is calming.

"You shouldn't go to sleep. Can I get you something to eat?" He cocks his eyebrow and tilts his head in question. "Frozen dinner?" We laugh.

"I'm not hungry really, for food anyway." OMG. My filter is whack. Word vomit!

My head bounces around on his lap as he laughs at me. "For what exactly do you hunger for?"

All laughter stops. My eyes are saucer-ish in size. His are curious and assessing , maybe? His smile puts me at ease, but I have a hard time spitting it out.

"Um … well." If this goes badly, I'm playing it off like I've lost my damn mind in my fall.

"Bella. Please … just say it." His voice is soft, husky, and almost pleading.

"I've missed you, Carlisle. I'm hungry for … you." I've never been a forward girl, but I have come to realize that the time I've spent with Carlisle have been the best moments of my life. I want him. My body hungers for him. But …

"Isabella." Carlisle's strong hands grip me gently, pulling me onto his lap. I settle on his thigh like I'm sitting with Santa, except this feeling is better than Christmas ... better than amazing. His hands settle on my hip and arm; he holds me still and asks me again.

"What is it that you want? I've missed you so much too." I nod at his sentiment, my forehead now resting on his. Our lips are but a breath away. I can taste him already and lick my lips in anticipation.

My hands need to touch him. Not satisfied with stilling at just one place, I caress his face, neck, head and shoulders. My thumb ghosts over his bottom lip. Our lips brush together, and it is the most earth-shattering experience of my life. This is much more than sex even—at this point it is anyway. We are connecting on another level. I imagine this is that inexplicable pull that everyone speaks of but cannot put a finger on—what draws two people together. His hand at my waist, his other on my neck pulls me closer. Closer.

Barely there kisses and quiet breaths anticipate the touch of our first, real kiss. He tastes so good, better than what I imagined. Our lips part and our heads tilt slightly. Carlisle's tongue is magical: it twirls and licks and discovers. I capture it and suck. He moans. Sweet kissing turns into hunger. One hand clings to my neck with gentle fingers, the other seeks the hem of my skirt. His body twists until I am now underneath his solid form.

"Oh, baby, I need you," he says, almost frowning. His hand has moved to my thigh near my hot, wet center. So close. He's been there before—had a bird's eye view—but this time it feels so right. Carlisle knows what's there, and his nimble fingers keep inching closer.

"Mmm." I groan. It's unladylike, especially when I press my hips upwards, needing his hand, begging him without words. "We shouldn't," I whisper, not really meaning what I say. My skirt is bunched at my thighs, and Carlisle looks deep into my eyes.

"Tell me to stop, Bella, and I will." He's panting, his brows still crinkled, and I feel his hardness press into my hip.

Oh God, I don't want him to stop. I need him to continue. My fingers hook around his head, and I bring him in for another searing kiss, changing the subject. The delicious path he had been on is now a dead end. He's stopped. We are breathing hard and fast. Our chests are heaving against one another. My breasts are smashed to his pecs, and I want more.

"Esme." Is all my lungs can squeeze out.

"Fuck Esme." He sucks my bottom lip in his mouth, playing with it with his tongue. My eyes roll.

"Yeah." I breathe, swiveling my hips begging him once again.

_Yeah,_ is all he needs to continue. Fingers reach the edge of my panties, and he stills for just a moment.

"Carlisle … I … I want you." I look at him, and his eyes are closed.

His fingers push fabric aside, seeking. He finds me wet. He hums and bites his bottom lip before continuing. "I've wanted this—you—since I first met you." His lips are on my neck, licking and sucking at my pulse point of my rapidly beating heart. His fingers slowly glide up around my clit and back to my opening, spreading me. He's gentle.

"Me too. I just … never thought it possible … until now." I'm breathy. I'm on fire. His fingers feel amazing, and they know just how to make me sing out in pleasure.

"You're so … soft. Beautiful."

"Please." I haven't come by human hands, other than my own, in a long time. I'm actually begging.

"So proper. You don't have to use your manners now, Bella. Tell me what you want." His fingers are in and out, gliding up and down and I lose control.

"Make me come, Carlisle. Fuck me with your fingers."

"I thought you'd never ask." His thumb is on my clit; two fingers are inside. I'm 'oh yes', 'right there', and 'oh yeah'-ing. His speed picks up. He's not lazy.

My hands haven't traveled anywhere but to his back and his face. Gripping. I'm trying to grab his ass, but I can't reach it because his back is to the couch. But I'm trying.

"Right here, baby?" His fingers curl. He knows better than most that it is _right there_. He's tempting me, and I'm squeezing his fingers. I can feel it. I'm so close.

"Yes, right there. Oh … oh, right there. Don't stop, don't stop." His thumb keeps circling. I'm reaching a height I've never been. The air is thin up here, and I'm breathing fast, fast, faster. Screaming, loud, loud, louder. "YES." My legs stiffen. My toes curl—all ten of them—and my eyes shut tighter than tight. I've hit the highest elevations with an orgasm that could start an avalanche. I'm still clamped on Carlisle's fingers; I'm pulsing, and his fingers are still, but his mouth isn't. "I love this. This feeling," he says and then whispers, "Dear God."

Carlisle's head is resting on my boob, which is still covered, but the silk of my cami has slipped and my bra is showing. He turns his head, and his mouth covers my nipple. I feel hot, moist air through my bra, and I shiver. I arch my back. My nipples have been left on the sidelines, but at the time, my 'girl' needed the most attention. So nipples waited their turn. His fingers slip out of me and rest on my thigh.

"Let me, you know …," I say. I want to taste him. I'm hungry for him, remember? My hands timidly fall to his waist and then lower to find his manhood at the ready.

"Not now. It's okay. You need to rest." He kisses my goose egg once more and rests his forehead on mine. "I look into these eyes and lose myself." Lips are now on the tip of my nose. "And when I'm here, I never want to be found." He's a poet.

The smile painted on my face is one of sated sex and honesty.

"I feel the same way." I kiss his chin, "let me show you?"

**A/N: Umhmm...how did you like that little get-together? Even my heart is fluttering and I wrote the scene. *fans self and wishes Carlisle was sitting on my couch.**

**Daph is up next and it's another HAWT one, with a little surprise.**

**Thank you for all the sweet reviews. Daph and I have had a blast writing this little number. It's almost over though, unless you can convince us to write a few more chapters. *wink, wink.**

**Enjoy the next chapter...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bedside Manner**

**Chapter 16**

The feel of her. Her scent. Her taste. She is ambrosia, and I am blessed to partake. One moment has the ability to sustain me for all my days.

"Fuck me ... ," she says. Her mouth is honeyed sin, and I am stuck. Her body pulls me deeper, singing to me like the dangerous beauty she is. A siren. I am lost in the sea of her pleasure.

I love this ...

I love her ...

"Let me, you know ... ?" she says while fiddling with my pants, but I refuse.

I'm too wound up. My mind is racing as fast as my heart. _I love her?_ No. I'm just lonesome—homesick—yet she is home.

Her hands explore where I want her, but medically I shouldn't. Ethically, I shouldn't. Morally, I shouldn't. Viscerally, I need. Spiritually, I desire.

Her. Bella. She. Perfection.

"Just rest." I kiss her temple again. "I need you to relax ... to not exert yourself. I don't think you have a concussion, but I wouldn't be worth my salt if I didn't put your needs first, Bella."

She shifts and goes for my waist again. Leaning forward so we're once again sharing breaths, her words buzz against my lips. "I need you."

I am lost again, gladly drowning in her depths. She pushes, takes, and possesses. I never knew women like this. Esme, for all her bravado, is very much submissive. Bella, despite her awkwardness and prevailing blush, is in full control. She knows what she wants and how best to obtain her goals.

Her tight skirt bunches up around her hips as she straddles me. Bella's movements are erratic, almost desperate as she claws at my clothing and somehow manages to get out of her little sweater-thing at the same time.

Bella growls against my neck, practically gnawing at my flesh. "Oh my fucking God, I've wanted you like this for forever," she confesses, pressing her weight down against my aching cock.

"You drive me crazy, Carlisle." Nimble hands work my shirt open. She dips her head to kiss along my chest before grazing her teeth over a nipple. I hiss in response, bucking my hips up against her hot center.

Her head moves lower, and lower still.

"Bella, don't." My tone is far from convincing.

She looks at me with fiery defiance and keeps moving until she is face-to-face with my very painful erection. She kisses me over my zipper and then runs her mouth along the ridge. Her hot, moist breath seeps through the layers of fabric, and I'm about to lose it.

"Your head ..." I rub the knot, but she doesn't flinch. Puckered lips wrap around my still clothed shaft, and my fingers trail down her face to her jaw, then to those fuckable lips. "You want this?" I buck against her mouth again.

She nods and hums, sending vibrations up through my belly. Those eyes look up at me with white-hot desire, and I shudder. Bella weaves her hands up my thighs to unbutton my pants. I shimmy them down my hips a little as she slips onto the floor between my legs.

Hot hands free me from my pants, and I'm almost embarrassed by the silence. She stares. I am erect and swaying like a divining rod seeking out her hidden treasure. She stares. I lose my nerve.

"Maybe this is a bad idea?"

She licks her lips and pulls her gaze away from my deflating mast, shaking her head. Her eyes dart between my face and my lap a few times before she dives headlong into my crotch. Her grip is so tight as she twists her hands along my shaft in opposite directions while flicking her tongue to lap at my swollen head.

I tense in surprise at the suddenness of it all, but my head falls back as pleasure erupts over every millimeter of my flesh. Bella suckles on the head then bobs lower and lower, moaning around me.

She takes me deep and pumps me in syncopation while her free hand claws at my hip. I can't think straight when she releases me and suckles around the base of my cock, drawing the hypersensitive flesh taut into her mouth and rolling my balls in her scorching hands.

I groan. I writhe. I groan some more.

She takes me deep again while tugging on my sack. Her lithe body wriggles and sways between my legs. Her ass looks delectable popped up in the air as she swallows me down. Bella spreads her legs more, working her skirt up her thighs and then slips her hands into her panties without breaking her rhythm.

She plays me ... and herself ... like an aficionado. I am in awe of her fingering.

My mouth falls slack watching her. The sounds of Bella slurping around my cock and her juices suctioning her fingers into her heat added to her deep moans and my growls are my undoing.

Bella gasps around me and stills, squeaking as her hand moves languidly against her own sex. The combination of her hot, panting breaths, and the cooler air swirling between us as she holds me slack in her mouth has me pulsating. Her tongue firms against me once again, and my vision goes white as my climax spills over her partially open lips and onto her chin and breasts.

Shit.

Bella hums and I open my eyes. Hers are closed, and she has a contented smile on her face with a hand still in her panties.

I pick up her sweater to wipe her face. "Leave it ... that's cashmere," she whispers at hearing the fabric rustle in my hand.

"I'll buy you a new one." I take the soft weave and dab at her face. She looks fucking glorious wearing my cum, but I didn't mean to ... she makes me feel like a pubescent boy, and I lose my focus around her. "I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to do that."

She smiles at me and darts her tongue out to get the drop I missed. "I don't mind. You taste good. Just like I imagined."

_And I'm hard again._

I pull Bella up off the floor, and her knees get wobbly. "I said you shouldn't exert yourself," I chastise, pulling her into my lap.

Bella smirks. "It's not every day I get to make out with a sexy doctor. A girl has to get her rocks off while she has a chance." She runs her hand along my face and grazes my lips. I smell her on her fingers and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She pulls her hand away, but I grab it to suck the still moist digits into my mouth, licking each finger clean.

We never break eye contact and her chocolate orbs grow darker as my tongue scrubs each finger. "You taste good, too. _Better_ than I imagined."

I don't know if she kisses me or if I kiss her, but we're kissing and pawing at each other on her plush sofa that is big enough for two. After a while, Bella's stomach growls, and I realize most of the afternoon is gone. The sun is still shining but is now on the other side of the apartment.

"Let me feed you." I kiss her once more before heading to the kitchen. Bella turns the TV on and gets cozy.

I locate a couple of cans of soup and heat that up while making sandwiches. Just as I pass the front door, it opens behind me.

"Who the fuck are you?" A voice commands and grabs my arm before I can form an answer.

I nearly drop my tray as I face the intruder. The blond man from Nick's last month. My face falls. There's always something or someone in our way.

"Bella!" he hollers, trying to get past me, but when he moves I move.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? Jas? What are you doing here?"

"Who is this and what is he doing here? Does Charlie know about him? "

"Leave Charlie out if this, Jasper. It's none of his business. "

_Jasper_ takes in our disheveled appearance and inhales. "You giving it to this preppy mutha?"

"Jasper Hale Swan, if you don't take your scrawny ass back down to Dad's I'm calling Alice!" Bella says in a fierce growl.

My posture relaxes. _Swan. Dad's. _Bella mentioned a brother, but never a name. I set the tray on the table and extend my hand. "Carlisle Cullen."

Jasper looks me up and down, puffing his chest out and flaring his nostrils. He ignores my greeting. "Sissy, why haven't I heard of this chump?"

"He's not a chump, chimp." She steps around me and shoves Jasper. "Carlisle and I are just friends anyway."

"Mmm-hmm." Jasper's examine us closely. The scrutiny in his gaze is heavy. "Don't let the blond hair fool you. I ain't stupid. I know what's been going on in here ... ," He pauses and grabs Bella's chin. "What the fuck happened to your head?" He then wipes at her cheek. "What is this shit on your face—" He yanks his hands away as if Bella's face is a fiery furnace. "Y'all're nasty."

Bella steps up beside me and slips her arm around my waist.

Jasper opens the door and gives us one last, judgmental glance. "Friends my ass. Nasty fuckers. I'm telling Pop you've got a boy in your place."

"Shut the hell up. I'm twenty-five." Bella sticks her tongue out at Jasper, and I try and fail to contain my amusement. She elbows me in the ribs. "Why don't you ask Dad about Sue instead? Better yet, mind your own damn business." She kicks the door shut; Jasper barely dodges Bella's fury.

"That's how it is? After I came all this way to see your punk ass," Jasper yells from the hall.

Bella steps away from me to lock the door, this time putting the chain on. She turns to face me and shrugs. "Sorry about my brother. He was dropped on his head a few times."

Jasper bangs on the door. "See if I bring Allie next time, you harpy."

"Why don't you send her instead? She's better looking and better company anyway," Bella screams against the door.

"Sissy for real, though, you still fixing my favorite tonight?"Jasper asks through the door. His voice is much softer. I guess their fight is over. "I came up looking for your shopping list."

"It's on Dad's fridge, dummy."

"Oh. Okay. See ya later."

Bella's eyes go wide, and she scrambles to unlock the door. She jumps into the hall and shouts, "Jas! Get the good stuff this time."

"Got it! Love you."

"Love you, too."

Bella steps back inside and locks the door again. With a sigh, she smiles sheepishly. "I take it you don't have siblings."

I shake my head and chuckle. "Nope. You guys kinda just made me glad to be an only child."

####

**Was it as good for you as it was for them? **

**Thank so much for your kind and thoughtful reviews. Gee and I sincerely appreciate the support. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bedside Manner**

**Chapter 17 - Bella**

Jasper unloads the groceries while I lay my gimpy ass on the couch. Carlisle sits next to me; my mind drifts to our earlier activities. I want … no, I need more. I'm just being greedy now, but damn that—the man is sex on wheels. I lick my lips, thinking I can still taste him there. _Wishful thinking_. After Jas spotted the jizz on my chin, I washed my face and changed into my PJ pants, fresh cami, and hoodie. Carlisle waggled his eyebrows at me when I returned to the couch. I playfully slapped at him.

"Just wait," I teased. "I'm afraid you have unleashed a monster," I admitted to him.

"No, you unleashed my monster and pretty much deep throated him."

My mouth gapes open; I love this side of Carlisle. There is no hint of stuffy doctor, just a handsome, playful guy sitting next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder and try to focus back on the TV, but his finger outlining the cupcake on my pajama pants is too distracting. As his finger follows the frosting swirl toward my inner thigh, I spread my legs with a deep down moan settling in my throat, and shift my hips toward him.

"If you keep this up, Bella," he whispers in my ear. His breath hot on my skin, "I'm gonna kick your bro out and take you to your bed. Doctor's orders."

I squeeze my thighs closed. I picture him doing just that and want it so badly. "I'll be good. I can't deprive Jasper of his favorite meal." _Damn it, I want to say 'eff it' and kick him out myself._

Just then Jas's voice echoes from the kitchen.

"I got the good stuff, just like you asked. Mexican crema and the Negra Modelo are on the counter." That's the good stuff. Crema for the cream topping and Negra Modelo for the batter.

"Good job, Jas. You get the other ingredients, too? My head still feels weird, so I'm not running back out this time." I tease Carlisle by massaging the back of his calves with my toes. He's telling me things with his eyes. _Keep this up, and you're mine. _I like his silent threats.

"Yes, I didn't come all this way to visit not to get my favorite meal … promise, got everything, even the fresh corn tortillas from Nick's."

Jasper loves my cooking, what can I say? I've spoiled him and my dad. And I bet my bottom dollar Carlisle will be hooked after tonight. He'll want me for my mad cooking skills, not just for the million dollar tongue bath I gave his unit earlier.

"I better start cooking." I unhook my feet from Carlisle's legs and I tell him to stay put so he can bond with Jasper and my dad over some beers.

He asks, "What are you feeding me tonight?" He licks his bottom lip and bites onto it with a smirk.

"Bella's Famous Fish Taco … I mean tacos. Plural, not singular." I can't believe I offer him my taco. _Oh hell, who am I kidding? Yes, I can believe it. After our freak-nasty on the couch earlier, I want seconds. _

"Yum. Might be my favorite meal of all time." He bites at the air, making me giggle.

Dad shows up shortly after I start cooking, making himself comfy in my overstuffed chair. All three of my favorite guys are talking, watching ESPN, and drinking beer. _Can't get any better than this._ I'm happily frying the shells into taco shapes and watching my battered halibut with a close eye. Usually I enjoy a Modelo while cooking this delectable meal, but I refrain since I knocked myself practically senseless today. And dinner is ready.

I call my hungry boys, and it sounds like a herd of elephants making their way to my dining table. I haven't been this happy in a very long time. I love feeding hungry, appreciative mouths.

Jasper digs in, so does Charlie. Carlisle is more reserved and waits for me to sit, passing me the food before taking his own. _Ah ... so sweet. And impeccable manners. Swan boys take note. Actually, it's too late for those fools. _

"Bells, how in the hell did you get that bump on the side of your head?" Dad asks. "It's black and blue." Great. I'll look like a battered woman.

"I can't handle needles, Dad. You know this about me."

"Oh yeah, you went with that friend of yours to the doctor today. Forgot." He shoots a quick glare at Carlisle like it's his fault, but the good doctor is focused on his second taco and doesn't notice the evil eye he's getting,—he's in his own little nirvana. _Hook, line and sinker. _

"Bells, have I told you lately how muchI _love_ these tacos?" Jasper says through a mouthful. He tells me all the time, like fifty times while we are eating them and another few times when we aren't, just so I'll fix them for him.

"Yep." Cream sauce drips down my face.

Jas pipes up before I can grab my napkin, "What's with you and white stuff on your face today, Bells?" He snickers like a damn kid and Dad shoots me a death stare.

I have to lie out my ass to save it. "I was eating powdered donuts when Jasper burst in here today."

Carlisle is in shock and almost chokes on his third taco. He discreetly points to my chin so I can wipe it free from the sauce. _My bro the perv. _I remind myself that we are siblings; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Can't say I minded the white stuff from earlier, though.

Dinner is done, and the dishes are clean. Two of my three boys are gone, and my newest favorite is standing in front of me by my door.

"Not that I like that you got hurt, but I've never been more thankful for an injury in my life." Carlisle lightly kisses my owie. "So far, today was the best day of my life."

I melt. His hands skim down my sides and settle on my hips, pulling my body to his. This goodnight kiss is anything but goodbye. It's more like hello.

"Mine too, considering I look like a prizefighter."

"You look beautiful—my Rocky." All I can do is kiss him deeper. He's silly, and I'm floating.

"You don't … ," peck, " ... have a concussion … ," peck, " ... just so you know … ," peck, " ... or I wouldn't be leaving you." Another peck on my lips.

"I know. I've been milking it all day just so you'd stay." I wink; he knows I'm kidding.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Call me when you get home. Please?"

He nods and leaves. But not without whispering in my ear, "You better believe it."

I shut the door and hug myself. I'm not dreaming.

.

.

.

"Yes, Esme." She's tracked me down at work. I don't like taking personal calls while I'm clocked in unless it's an emergency. And _this_ is not an emergency.

"Yes, Esme," I repeat myself. I feel like she's my mother half the time. "I'll tell him. No, I'm not sure why Carlisle isn't returning your calls." I have a pretty good idea, though. One of which is he's been spending all his free time with me. I'm keeping that on the down-low, though.

"Yep, we've been having a good time. I've shown him all the touristy things … _my privates_ … I can think of, and all my favorite places to eat … _his favorite is my fish taco_ … and shops." I neglect to tell her that I haven't missed a gig he's played at the club or that we have dinner at least five out of seven nights together. I'm tapping the heel of my foot under my desk. I need to get back to work. "Okay, I'll talk to you soon. I want to catch up on what you're doing in New York, but I really need to get back to work." I nod my head to her last-second babble, half of which goes in one ear and out the other.

We hang up, and instead of me doing what I begged off the phone for, I send a quick text to Carlisle. I love how close we have become over the last several weeks. It's comfortable, and we're having a great time. We've scooted Esme under the rug for now, but she peeking her head out, resurfacing. It's time Carlisle dealt with her. Put an end to their ridiculous relationship, if you can even call it that. She left without so much as a second thought. I wonder what is really going on; she's only attentive when she's in trouble.

**Hi, hope you're having a good day. Talked to Esme. Call her back. She's bothering me at the library now, Doctor Sexomaphone! -B**

**Sexy, huh? I know, I'll call her soon. Just busy with work and a cute brunette who keeps me occupied in my free time. -C**

**Ha, you're funny. Remember, I have that thing tonight at the library so you're on your own this evening. Have a good day. -B**

***Pouty face. -C**

**Not a good look for you. Buck up. -B**

**Hugs and Kisses? -C**

**XOXO -B**

I love texting Carlisle. He has a knack for making me laugh and feel special. Our time together is always fun. We have avoided the topic of Esme as much as we can, but she's inserting herself back into our lives. It's time to make it clear where her place is. Carlisle will have time to figure that out tonight while I'm schmoozing at the library.

The fundraising function lasts until nine, and I'm beat. My feet ache, so I slide off my heels before locking up to leave. I'm surprised to see Carlisle leaning against the concrete ledge just outside the main doors.

"Hi," I say, happy to see him. He looks dashing in his dark blue jeans and tight, light blue t-shirt. He looks yummy. In his hand is a single tulip. _Swoon_.

Carlisle pushes off the ledge and walks toward me, taking the strappy heels dangling from my left hand and replacing it with the pink flower.

"I didn't want you walking to your car alone after dark." He smiles his signature close-mouthed grin, the one that sets my insides on fire.

"Sweet of you. And this … ," I hold the tulip to my nose taking a long whiff. "... I love tulips, thank you." He bends and kisses my cheek.

"I know, and you're very welcome." He takes my arm and loops it through his, escorting me to my car. He has quickly picked up on my likes and dislikes in the short time we have been hanging out. _Swoon again._

"Are you coming over?" I ask. I feel like there is something he wants—needs from me. I detect a hint of something that he needs to get off his chest.

"If that's an invite, then yes. I'd love to come over. I think someone could use a foot massage, too."

He winks at me, and my panties are now ... too wet. I'll have to throw these suckers in the hamper as soon as I get home.

"Yes, my feet would love for you to come over," I tease.

"When you put it that way, I guess I'll grace your sweet little toes with my presence."

Carlisle follows me home. It's a ten-minute drive in light traffic. On the way my phone buzzes.

"Hello?"

"_Bella! Carlisle is seeing someone."_ Esme's voice is so loud. I pull the phone away from my ear and put it on speaker.

"Oh, so what's the problem?"

"_Bella, I thought I was finished with him. I met Aro, and he's great and all, but there is something about Carlisle that I can't get out of my head." _

"You and Aro?" I'm shocked to say the least."

"_Well, you know … we were photographed kissing, and it was published in a gossip mag. Carlisle was so short with me—insensitive. I don't know what he knows."_

"Hmm, he didn't mention anything about seeing a magazine." I really don't know, but I can only guess that Emmett or one of his nurses put it open-faced on his desk. They can't stand Esme.

I can't say I'm mad about this turn of events, but I wish Carlisle had handled this better. It isn't my place to tell Esme anything. I tried so hard to deny what I was feeling—we both did—but some things just happen. The thing about my cousin is she will do anything to come out smelling like a rose. Roses stink.

My mind is a jumbled mess. It's been out of sight out of mind when it comes to Esme. What if she comes back and Carlisle changes his mind about me … about us? There is no _us_. We haven't put any labels on anything we've been doing. Big mistake.

Looking in my review mirror, I see Carlisle behind me—just where I like him. I shake my head as I pull into my parking space. He's so damn tempting … so easy to love … but I need to know that there's nothing and no one who can come between us, that he's free to be with me. With Esme turning up like a bad penny, I'm not confident that Carlisle is as free as he thinks he is.

**A/N: That damned Esme! She needs to get the heck outta Dodge and leave Carlisle alone. **

**Let's see how Daph handles this situation in the next chapter.**

**Thank you to MzPeaches for pre-reading and to all of you lovely readers that review, showing us the love! We love you right back!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bedside Manner**

**Chapter 18**

Work is good; my practice is growing at a comfortable pace, making my colleagues happy. My life has changed so much that I hardly recognize myself from the man I was a few months ago. I have built a solid network of friends through Emmett and Bella. There's been no shortage of things to fill my time; however, I only want to spend my time with Bella.

I sound like a broken record.

"Doctor Cullen, you have a call," Tanya says as I pass the nurses' station.

I nod and walk a little faster to my office. The phone starts ringing just as I close the door. "Cullen," I answer, plopping down in the chair behind my desk.

"_How have you been?"_

My brow knits in frustration. I hate sneaky sales calls. They get cozy with my nurses and pretend like we're all old friends, then try and pitch me some crap my patients don't need. I do well here, I don't need to get in bed with pharmaceutical companies and line my pockets. "I'd be doing better if you'd get on with it."

There is a heavy sigh on the other end of the line, and my finger hovers over the button to end the call. _"Carlisle … "_

"Who is this?" The voice is somewhat familiar, but I don't recognize the number on the caller ID.

"_I've tried your cell, Bella's. Hell, I even called Uncle Charlie to leave messages for you guys to call me, but no one has. Seems I can only get you two at work."_

"Esme?" I haven't thought on her save for a few, fleeting moments in these past few months. "Is everything okay? Do you need something?"

She sniffs a laugh. _"Yeah, everything is phenomenal." _Her voice rises with excitement and I pull the earpiece away as she prattles on about fabric swatches and SoHo galleries.

"Esme … "

"_I miss you,"_ she says when she finally pauses to realize I'm still on the phone.

"Come on, Es. Don't do this."

"_Do what? I can't help what I feel. Don't you miss me, too?"_ Her voice is soft and pleading, and breaking my ever lovin' heart.

I haven't been fair to her or Bella, but this isn't a conversation to have over the phone. "Esme, when are you coming home? I'd love to see you ... we need to talk."

She whimpers before responding, _"Is that a good 'we need to talk' or a bad 'we need to talk'?" _Her voice quivers, and she sniffles. _"I'm following my dreams, Carlisle. Why can't you be supportive and stop trying to break my heart?"_

Oh my God!

"_You're sleeping with someone else, aren't you? You're cheating on me?"_ A ferocious anger laces her voice as she accuses me of infidelity. Gone is the demure belle of just a moment before.

Oh my fucking God. "Are you for real? Do you even hear yourself, Esme? You left, remember? I thought we parted on good terms ... as _friends_." This conversation is giving me a headache. "Look. I care about you and your feelings, Es, but I can't do this right now. I have patients I need to see and I'm doing two shows this weekend—"

"_Nobody will answer me, Carlisle," _she shouts, cutting me off. _"I've asked everyone. I know you've hit it off with my family, but why are they keeping your secrets?" _

I rub my eyes with my index finger and thumb with one hand and my forehead with the other while I cradle the phone on my shoulder. "When you come home, we'll talk. I swear to you—we'll talk."

"_You're just going to keep stringing me along, huh? I don't know when I'll make it back to San Francisco," _Esme says in a biting tone.

Who does she think she's talking to? And this isn't home anymore? What gives? "Look ... I don't want say things we'll regret. I need to see you when you come back, sooner rather than later, I hope."

"_Whatever. Have fun with your whore."_

I roll my eyes and take a deep, calming breath. "Esme, I've got to go. Take care of yourself, okay? I hope to see you soon." I end the call before she gets into any more dramatics, and I go off on her. I don't want to tell her that I know about her and Aro. I hoped she would have just womaned up and told it to me straight. But why do I even care?

I care because some asshole, probably Emmett, put a _NY Post_ on my desk this morning with a photo of Esme cozying up to her employer. I'm sure _whoever_ left this for me as fuel to do what I needed to do. I've already handed Bella's chart over to Carmen Eleazar; she'll be in good hands ... across town at another practice. Now, I just have to make my intentions clear to Bella.

Besides, Bella's not a whore. She's dirty-sexy, raunchy, freaky, funny, adventurous, and classy. "Jesus Christ," I whisper, throwing my head back against my chair. I repeat the motion a few more times, hoping to get that bullshit conversation out of my head.

({()})

I beat a path out of the office at four p.m.. like my ass is on fire; I have less than two hours to get home, cleaned up, and to the club. I've been asked to sit in with the Friday evening band along with my Saturday night set. The night is young, but the club is packed with folks coming in for Happy Hour. It's a good scene. Everybody is smiling and laughing; most are bopping their heads to the beats we're dispensing.

I'm thankful for the gig tonight, keeps me busy while Bella's busy. She has a work function ... maybe next year I can attend as her plus one. _A little too confident, Cullen._ _You haven't even made things official. _Soon. Real soon.

Nine o'clock rolls around, I'm done with my set and make my way to the library. This is the latest she's ever been there, and I don't want her walking out to her car alone. I know Bella's beat, so she probably won't pay much attention to her surroundings. I just need a red S emblazoned on my chest. This tulip I snagged from one of the tables at the club will have to do.

Bella's happy to see me, as usual, and I follow her home with promises of a foot massage. Once I get to her door, her demeanor has changed. She's distant and short with me. For the life of me, I don't understand why.

"I'm just really tired," she says, unconvincingly.

"Did something happen? Are you upset with me?"

Bella shakes her head. "I just have some things I need to sort through and I'm too tired to be good company tonight." She stretches up to kiss me on my cheek.

My cheek.

"Thanks for being my Superman and getting me home safely," Bella says before stepping inside the elevator. I sit in my car and watch for the light to come on in her apartment before I send her a text.

**You're still coming to my set tomorrow night, right? - C**

**I wouldn't miss it for anything. -B**

**Sleep well …-C**

**I'll try, thank you.-B**

My heart is in my knees. What happened from earlier today? We were riffing off one another in our usual way, but now Bella is lost in her own head. Bella will bounce back, she always does. She'll figure out a way to tell me what's going on, and we'll get past this ... I hope.

My night is filled with restless sleep and brown hair, plump lips, and wet kisses. Torment would sum up my dreams perfectly.

I spend my Saturday alone doing laundry and cleaning house. My phone has been eerily silent all day. Bella continues to be distant, but promises she'll be at the club tonight with the guys. They haven't missed a show in almost three months. Regardless of what Bella's deal is, I know she'll come out to support me.

At around eight p.m., Bella walks into the club clinging to Emmett's arm. Whenever they're together, she smiles like she's in the middle of a belly laugh. Her eyes turn up and sparkle and I see her soul. It's weird to enjoy watching another man bring her that kind of joy, but it is an honor to witness Bella so unguarded. When it is just she and I, maybe I'm too close that I'm blinded by the light.

Bella gives me a smile and wave as Emmett leads her to a table. I nod my head to acknowledge them. I can't take my eyes off her—I never can. My body is hyper-aware of her presence, even more so after our tryst last week.

Today was hell. Not seeing her, not touching her, not hearing her voice—it was all so very painful. I can't let her see me sweat, though.

I play my songs with the same fervor as always, and watch Bella sway in her seat as always. The guys file in shortly after Emmett and Bella's arrival, but quickly disperse when a little general snaps her fingers at them, shooing them away. Emmett scurries off as well. She's followed by that scrawny hipster who slides into the booth beside Bella. That asshole throws his arm around the back of the seat and Bella looks uncomfortable pinned between those two.

What is she doing here? Our song has a few more chords before we take a break. I can't make a scene, but I need to speak with her.

After we take a bow, I slip off stage, congratulating the band on a good set, then head out to Bella's table.

"Esme."

She slinks out of the booth looking the very definition of sin in a skin-tight, white pants suit. I don't even know how she can sit down in that thing and not tear it. "Wow, Carlisle. You were very sexy up there," Esme says, practically purring in my ear as she kisses my cheek.

I don't acknowledge that; instead I pull up a chair to sit at the head of the table so I can keep my eyes on everyone. "Edward." The hipster nods at me but doesn't take his damn arm down. "Hey, Bella."

She smiles wide ... fake. "Hey. Nice set."

"Thanks." My eyes drift around the table, trying to get a read on the emotions. Words were said before I arrived, but now they've stopped talking. "Did I interrupt?"

Bella shakes her head and stammers over her words. "No—no. We—we were just catching up, right Es?"

Esme nods and tugs on my arm, silently telling me to sit beside her. I shake my head at her. "I'm good here."

She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"How's Aro? New York?" I ask.

Her skin darkens in the dim lighting, she's blushing. "Good," Esme answers but drops her gaze. "New York is good."

_Good, right …_

"Why are you here, Esme?"

She turns on me with renewed fire in her eyes, like she's trying to catch me up or something. "You asked me to come out to see you, so here I am. What? You don't want me here now? Are you meeting someone?"

I shake my head and then pull off my hat to run my fingers through my hair. "Give it a rest, Es. Stop trying to make me look like an asshole." In my periphery, I see Edward move closer to Bella and whisper in her ear. She shakes her head, rejecting whatever he's offering and tries to move away. He keeps pushing. "Looks like the lady said no, son."

"Carlisle, please," Bella mumbles and now shakes her head at me. "Esme, let me out, please." The two women wiggle out of the booth and whisper to one another as they embrace. My eyes never leave Bella's sad face. She drags her hand across my shoulder as she passes, and I reach up to grab her hand and give it a squeeze. Bella blesses me with a small smile before she is swallowed by Emmett's arms.

I mouth "I'm sorry" to her, and she shakes her head at me, darting her eyes to her cousin.

"Carlisle." Esme's tone is as if she's speaking to a child.

I pull my eyes away from Bella to face her. "Yes, Esme?"

"You said we needed to talk. I'm here, let's talk." Snippy, defensive, condescending. Not the way to get what you want, darling.

"Do you mind sending your shadow elsewhere? I'd like to keep at least some aspect of our relationship between you and I."

Esme sniffs a laugh. "Relationship, huh? What relationship, Carlisle?"

"Exactly, Es." I've just about had it with her. "You. Left. Me. End of story."

She leans forward, pushing her breasts into my line of sight. Yeah, I can't help but look, they're on display. "For the record, I wanted to try and make it work."

"And for the record that was pretty fucking selfish to ask me to wait around for a quarterly booty call."

Her mouth falls open and then closes. "That's not what I wanted!"

"What did you think would happen? That I'd be some kept man, waiting for you to tell me how high to jump? Fuck that, Es. Relationships are about partnering. I have needs that you chose to ignore."

She reaches out to caress my arm, but I flinch away. "According to the _Post_, Aro's been after you for nearly a year. Were you just waiting to see who'd have the better offer? Who's arm you'd look best on?"

"Carlisle, it's not like that at all and you know it."

I give her a "woman get real" look. "Then you pawn me off on your family. How did you think that would make me feel? Make them feel?"

"I thought you'd like them! That they'd make you feel welcome." Her eyes are wide and glassy. _Brava_.

"Well, you were right about that. They have made me feel welcome, some more than others." I turn to look at Bella; I can't help myself. Her head is down, but she looks up when I turn and smiles at me. I smile back. My grin spreads like a friggin' Cheshire cat's.

"Oh my God. It's her! You're sleeping with my cousin?" She shrieks, but Edward is quick to slide beside his mentor and silence her.

My attention turns back to Esme. "Get off it. How long have you been sleeping with Aro? Were you coming after me to compare techniques? Or was it to give me a chance to present a counter offer?" I look her up and down with disgust. "Shabby, Es. Tacky."

"You can't talk to her like that!" Hipster decides to defend Esme's honor.

"Is that the best you've got, kid?" I stand and move toward Bella's table. She looks up at me with so much worry in her eyes. I pull her to stand, and she complies. "Stop it." I tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. She's sad. She's worried and it's my fault.

####

**Whew, how y'all doing? Sorry for the bit of angst, but thanks for your faithfulness. There will be lots more fun soon. I promise. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Have you all seen our fun new banner? Giving a shout out and a thank you to Obsessedtwibrarian Otb for her amazing creative ability! Muah xo**

**Bedside Manner **

**Chapter 19 - Bella**

"Carlisle, I never meant … " He doesn't let me finish.

"Me either. But it couldn't be helped. You're irresistible." When he says this I'm convinced he doesn't understand what he's doing. I can't comprehend the look he's giving me. It's a mix of relief and resolution and _love._

I want this … him so badly, but with my cousin standing there, everything now is so messy. "But Esme. She'll hate me. We're family. Family doesn't do this."

"Listen to me. If Charlie or Jasper, or any of these morons you like to hang out with took issue with what we've been doing, I'm sure they would have spoken up already."

The men at the table chime in, seconding Carlisle's statement and then grow deathly silent.

Esme stands off to the side wrapped in Edward's arms looking like she has something else to say. Carlisle takes me firmly by the hand and walks over to them.

"Esme, I'm so sorry—" I start, but am silenced by Esme's raised hand.

"Save it. How could you do this to me, Bella?"

Thankfully, it's a nice night, so Carlisle has us take this party outside.

Once we are in the parking lot, Esme faces me with her back to Edward's front. He's her backbone I guess. She's never been too nasty to me in the past, just bossy, but her stance tells me differently. And that bitch brow, if she weren't family I'd be a little scared. I'm quite certain she's not going to be nice.

"Bella, why? I hooked you and Carlisle up to give him something to do, for you to show him around. I didn't expect him to fall for you."

I stare at her. I have no reply. Carlisle starts to say something, and she cuts him off too.

"You were supposed to date Edward and only take Carlisle out to do all the touristy garbage. Why didn't you just listen to what I told you to do? I gave specific instructions, Bella." Esme is having a tantrum just like when we were kids. It's almost comical if it weren't so sad. "You ruin everything."

"Wow, Es." Carlisle pipes up. Tears threaten my eyes. "

"The woman standing here holding my hand is the most gorgeous thing I've ever known—inside and out." Carlisle turns me to his body and holds me so tight. My head rest on his chest just over his heart; I feel it beating. My heart is right in sync with his. For one quick moment in the club I thought Carlisle would choose Esme over me because from the outside, Esme's a better match—they go together—well –respected professionals, polished and poised. But what Carlisle just announced makes me feel like a goddess. My heart is so full right now; it's bursting at the seams. "There is no comparison," he finishes with a kiss to the top of my head.

I look over my shoulder and Carlisle loosens his hold on me so I can say one last thing to my cousin. "Esme, I truly felt something for Carlisle the first minute I laid eyes on him. At the time, I had no idea you were seeing one another. I tried so very hard to squash those feelings because I didn't want to hurt you. I'm truly sorry, and I hope you'll understand." She needs to know that my feelings for Carlisle are true; she can land anyone she sets her sights on, and that's probably why she wants Carlisle. It's the thrill of the chase.

"Esme, if I were you I'd accept what's going on here," Carlisle says. Then he puts his hand at the small of my back, walking me back inside the club.

I stand on my tip-toes when we reach the entrance and kiss his soft lips that have spoken such sweet words in my honor. I'm not sure how I became such a lucky girl, but I'm not ever going to question it again.

Carlisle is back on stage while I sip a glass of red wine, listening to my guy play his soulful melodies. I'm smiling inside and out.

"Lovebirds," Emmett says, leaning into my shoulder.

"Yep," I reply. It's true.

When the evening comes to a close, my sexy doctor saunters over to the table where me and my dudes sit. I give him a playful raise of my eyebrows and announce, "Take me home, Dr. Sexomaphone."

He knows exactly what's on my mind.

He surprises me when we end up at his place. I've only ever been here once to pick him up for a sightseeing trip. "Your place?"

"Yep, I need to know you'll want me even after you see how I live." He kisses my nose and puts the key in his lock. "I'm a pig Bella."

"Oink, oink." I do one of my best animal impersonations. "I love bacon, so it's all good."

His house, on the inside, is nothing of what I imagined. He's right;, it's pretty piggish in here, but I overlook his untidiness because something catches my eye atop his beautiful fireplace. I walk closer with Carlisle trailing closely behind me.

"Oh my gosh."

"What?" His lips buzz on the shell of ear, his tongue outlines it, and I shiver.

Sitting on his mantle is an eight-by-ten picture of me with my hair blowing in the wind and a cheesy smile. He must have taken it on our very first outing, when left the fortune cookie factory. I had been laughing about the two bags of cookies Carlisle purchased. He had been tossing them at me and telling me the fortunes were fake.

"You framed … me."

"This picture is my most favorite. I couldn't get you out of my head. I wanted to see you every single day, and this was the only way that I could. So yes, I framed you."

I turn my head so that I can kiss his lips. My shitty day is turning into a pretty fantastic one, and I don't want it to end just yet. Sensing my eagerness, Carlisle leads me to the couch and puts me on his lap, straddling him.

"Bella, before we make love tonight … because tonight, baby, I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to you." He strokes my cheek with the back of his fingers. "I want you to know that I never felt anything for Esme. I tried … I did. I tried to get you out of my system, but I just couldn't do it." My hands rest on his shoulders, my fingers play with the hair low on his neck. My insides are tingling with desire. His words are just what I need to surrender myself to him. I can't imagine a better night to finally give myself to him.

I shush him with my lips so very softly. My tongue languidly sweeps over his bottom lip, and I suck it gently into my mouth. His hips tilt forward, pressing his hardness where I want him most. "Make love to me, please," I whisper in between the sweet kisses I supply him with.

He stands up, and I wrap my legs around his waist so he can carry me to his room. A dim lamp on the nightstand is turned on, which is the only thing I have the capacity to register. My mind is on the man holding me, laying me down soft and gentle, slowly taking my heels off and unzipping my skirt down the side. I lay there in awe of this man. His eyes never leave mine as he undresses me. It is sexy. When I am completely naked, his eyes warm me some more. I watch as he seductively takes his shirt off, and slides his jeans to the floor. His boxers are last, and I swallow hard at the sight of him. I've never seen him completely naked; we fooled around before, but never like this.

"Spread your legs, honey. I want to see all of you." His hand is on his cock, rubbing it from base to tip. "Oh my God. I've never been more turned on in all my life, than I am right now." His thumb swipes the wetness from the tip of his cock, making it glisten. This is like the first time I met him—I was spread before him. I was shy then, but now I feel empowered. I feel sexy. I slide my hands down my body and touch myself. I tease him by teasing myself. Carlisle groans.

"Come here." I hold my hand out to him. I need to feel the weight of his body on top of me. I want to wrap my legs around him once more, but this time I need to feel him inside of me.

The bed dips and he's right there. I'm under him, anticipating the moment we make love for the first time.

He lowers himself, and he's heavy, and I love it. My hands go to his back, and I'm rubbing, teasing my nails over the dips of his muscles. He kisses my neck and we're both humming. He tells me it feels so good. I tell him I love his lips.

"Bella." The next kiss he gives me is on my lips, and it's chaste. He lingers there, and then scoots to his side, alleviating the weight that was upon me.

"What's wrong?" I'm worried.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." He's not looking me in my eyes, he's staring at my fingers which he holds in his hand.

"Carlisle?" I whisper.

He shakes his head, his brows are furrowed. He starts again, and I tell him just say it. Whatever it is, I need to hear it. Something is bothering him.

"I—Bella, I think—no, I know—I love you."

Grinning from ear to ear, I take his face in my hands and kiss him.

"Just listen," he says. "I want this to be special, and I want to make love to you. If I didn't love you, then it would just be fucking." He leans his forehead to mine, and I'm smiling even more. "And tonight, it's not about fucking. I want to make love to you, show you how special you are to me. I want you to feel how much you mean to me."

I can't stand it. I've felt the same way for a pretty long time. I think I could have loved him from the first moment we met, when he comforted me in his exam room. "I love you, too." I mean those words. My hands are pulling him back onto me; I can't wait. "Please."

"Yes ma'am." With his lips and tongue on mine, he presses himself at my opening and he pushes in. It's almost the best part, the first time he ever enters my body. The feeling of him filling me, stretching me, and loving me.

"Oh … you feel so good," I say; it's true. Our eyes are locked, and he's gazing into the depths of my soul. I can see into his, as well. He's telling me without words how much I mean to him, but I'm using my words. "I love you. Don't stop, baby." Carlisle is slowly torturing me with his gentle, lazy strokes. I need more; I squeeze his behind, pulling him into me harder. "More." He obliges and is now hitting the spot that curls my toes. "Right there." My fingers dig into his muscled glutes and I'm helping set the pace I need to reach the stars.

"Like this?" His hips are pistoning into mine and we are making that sweet, sweet love he spoke of. Carlisle braces himself over me with one arm; his free hand plays with my nipple, tweaking it. His mouth finds my other nipple licking and biting lightly, pulling it gently with his teeth. The sensation is too much, and I feel my walls clutch him. "I feel you—that's it Bella. Come for me. "His voice is strained, his breath is short.

When he tells me to come, it sends me over the edge. I want to please him while he pleases me, because Lord, he pleases me. He pumps a few more times harder than any before and then stills. He drops his head to my shoulder and 'ah's and 'Oh God, Bella's against my ear, and then kisses me. His body is heavy but I don't care. I play with his hair while we both calm. There are sweet kisses on my cheek and neck.

He whispers in my ear, "Not my best performance." He's embarrassed.

"If that wasn't your best, then I look very forward to your A game because that was amazing."

We snuggle in close. With lips and tongues and sweet, soft touches, we lull ourselves to sleep. Both of my hands are tucked in between us, resting on his chest, while his hand is settled on the swell of my behind while the other is tangled in my hair. That's how we stay until the sun peeks through his windows and the birds sing us 'good morning'.

**A/N: How was that?! You all likey? **

**So, Daphodill and I had a quick discussion and the next chapter is the last. We really hope you enjoyed our sweet, sexy Carlisle and our funny and amazing Bella. We are overwhelmed at the love this fic has been given and appreciate each and every review, follow and favorite. **

**It's been a pleasure reading your reviews...I hope I didn't overlook anyone. I always try and respond to each and every review. **

**I have to admit, I'm a little sad this is going to be marked complete today.**

**THANK YOU & BIG HUGS! OhGee**

**P.S. Thank you Daph for collaborating on this fic with me, I had so much fun with you! I appreciate you putting up with my nasty, dir-ty mouth on more than one occasion. You're the best! XO**

**Now...on to the next and last chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20-Carlisle**

"Bella! I can't find it." I know she's rolling her eyes at me from the bedroom, but she's got this clothing system I just can't make heads or tails of. Friggin' librarians just can't let go of the Dewey Decimal System. It's too damn early to have to think so hard.

"I already looked in B," I yell, more so into the chest of drawers than in Bella's direction.

"Stop yelling," she says from behind me, yawning. "It's too early for all that noise."

I whip around in surprise, yanking the drawer out and spilling its contents onto the floor.

Bella laughs, instantly wide awake. "Oh, you're too easy."

"No. No, I'm not." _Real solid rebuttal, Cullen. How many years of college did it take for you to come up with that? _

"Yeah. Yeah, you are," Bella says, shaking her head and taking a box down from a shelf. "And what are you talking about 'looked in B'? They're clothes, baby, not files."

I scoop up all the spilled clothes and shove them back in the drawer, then slam it shut.

"Wassamatta? Too orderly for you?"

_Yes._ "No."

Bella hands me my swim trunks, which have seen better days, and then rakes a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry I'm so neat. I know your mind can only handle so much tidiness." She bites her quivering lip, but it does nothing to hide her amusement.

I shove past her all indignant-like and finish packing my bag.

Woman needs bells on her shoes—she's worse than a cat; I'm startled again when she comes behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, pressing her cheek into my back. Her hands rest over my heart. "Did I scare you again?"

I shake my head and growl out a no.

"But your heart is beating so fast."

I move her hands from my chest down to my groin to stop her from breaking down all my defenses.

"Oh. So you're trying to tell me _this_—" she squeezes my semi-flaccid cock, "—is the reason you're so jumpy?" I make my cock twitch under her hand. "Nice." She laughs with her mouth pressed against my spine, making my body hum from the vibrations. Bella kisses along my bare back and gives my cock a little tug and twist. My knees buckle—she's so good at that.

We tumble forward onto the bed, and I roll us so that I can get at those lips—either pair will do. My hand snakes between us, seeking her heat. Her loose, summery dress provides me easy access to _everything_. I find her sex slick and tight. "This is a two-piece, right?"

Bella hums in the affirmative as I rub a finger over her hidden treasure. Her eyes are sweet, decadent. I crave her—she is my addiction.

"Take those fuckers off. Lemme taste you."

Her hands travel to join mine, but then stop before we can make any real progress to remove her bathing suit. "What time is it?"

Before I can get the words out, there's yelling in the hall. Cockblocking bastards.

Good thing I put the chain on, otherwise Bella's family would get an eyeful every time they came by. Since I moved in a few months ago, we've christened every spot imaginable, and some beyond imagination. I mean Charlie likes to fix things around here; so what we pulled down a few shelves on the built-ins and yanked a kitchen cabinet door completely off that time I found Bella kneeling on the countertop, stretching up to a high shelf. Her ass is amazing and begs to be nibbled on. I wouldn't be a dutiful ... fiancée ... if I didn't. And Bella's a lot stronger than she looks. Besides, all the repairs keeps Charlie busy.

My mind returns to the internal slip of the tongue. Fiancé. I'm too damn old be somebody's boyfriend, and Charlie has asked, on more than one occasion, when will I make an honest woman out of his only daughter. Jasper's wedding preparations have only added fuel to his inquiries.

Jasper hollers from the hallway ... outside of our apartment. "Get off my sister and open the door, Cee," I release a frustrated sigh.

Bella shoves me off her. "It's his wedding day, Carlisle, don't be a dick."

I love it when she talks dirty.

"Oh my God, my brother's getting married today!" Bella shrieks as she bolts upright in our bed. "Jasper and Alice are getting married, Carlisle." She grabs my face and kisses me hard before squealing some more. Her eyes shimmer with happy tears, and hot damn, that grin sets me on fire with its radiance.

I almost reach for my bag and fish out the ring to ask that all-important question, but she's off the bed and out the room before I fully register what's happened.

({()})

Jasper and Alice are a New Age kind of couple, I guess. Their beachfront, sunrise wedding ceremony is simple and elegant. Alice glows as she says her vows, but my eyes are on the woman beside the bride: the maid of honor. Bella dabs at her eyes when Jasper tells Alice, "The best thing to hold onto in life is each other. Alice, I will forever cherish you." He's not just talking. Jasper's jaw is set—determined—his eyes don't waver from his bride, nor does her gaze drift. I'm jealous. I want that.

I feel Bella's eyes on me and she mouths 'I love you', to which I press my fingers to my lips and send a kiss to my love on the salty breeze.

_I already have that._

After Jasper and Alice are pronounced 'Man and Wife', the bridal party and most of the guests race down to the ocean for pictures and a light breakfast. Bella and Peter, Jasper's best man, are hosting an adults-only party tonight at a nearby hotel where we all have rooms.

Waves crash against the group, yet they all smile and laugh, not bothered in the least that hair, makeup, and clothing are ruined. Jasper scoops his bride into his arms and her peals of laughter trigger a chorus of birds. Bella jumps on Jasper's back while the photographer snaps away.

Charlie stands beside me; his pants are damp up to the knees just like mine, but neither of us are bothered by it. "Those three have always been like that. Inseparable. Happy."

I nod, not knowing what to say.

"Keep her that way, son."

"I plan to."

"Good." Conversation's over, I suppose. Charlie and I stand in silence and watch the loves of our lives revert to their childhood while at the same time taking a leap forward into adulthood. Marriage.

Jasper somehow manages to move to deeper water and situate both women on his shoulders. Bella screams for me to save her. "Dr. Sexomaphone help me! Please," she cries. The guests who aren't in the know look around for who will answer this damsel's plea.

Charlie snickers and shakes his head when Alice's teenage nephew takes a step toward the water.

"Well, looks like duty calls," I tell Charlie, handing him my cell phone and keys. "Dr. Sexomaphone to the rescue," I say as I pass the kid and run into the cool waters to save my woman, but I'm not fast enough. Jasper has fallen backwards into the ocean, taking his sister and his new bride with him.

Bella emerges looking like a drowned cat. Adorable. Her big, brown eyes shine with happiness as I steady her. "What took you so long? I can't call you my hero and give you a proper reward, now."

"I can have Jas try and dunk you again if that'll make you feel better. Then I will kick his ass to defend your honor. How about that?"

She kisses me all salty and sweet. "I love you, you know that?"

I hum against her mouth. "I know."

({()})

After frolicking in the ocean, we are all beat. In the quiet of our hotel room, Bella and I shower, washing away the salt and sand. Scrubbing my back, Bella says, "You know you totally Han Solo'd me earlier."

Thank God my back is to her so she can't see the guilty grin I'm sporting, but my shoulders shake with silent laughter.

Bella growls a-la Carrie Fisher's Princess Leia and calls me a 'scruffy looking nerf herder' before storming out of the shower with suds still dripping down her back.

I shut everything down and follow her. She's not really mad, is she? In the bedroom, Bella is lying face down and naked on the bed. Her body glistens from the water she never wiped away from her skin. I take a damp washcloth to wipe away the soap; her skin prickles at my touch. Her body trembles under my hand and she is breathtaking.

"Hey, Princess?" I whisper, hoping to pull her out of her funk. It's been a great day, after all.

She rolls over, and her mocha eyes are sad. I gather her naked form into my arms and hold on for dear life.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Bella sniffles and shakes her head. "I'm being silly ... selfish."

"How could you be selfish?"

Through a derisive laugh, Bella answers, "I want that so bad, Carlisle. I—I didn't realize how badly I wanted to have someone pledge their love to me until today."

The salt from our early morning ocean kisses is replaced with that of her tears.

"You know how you know you love somebody?" I ask. Bella shakes her head and tries to look away, but I hold her chin to keep her attention. "'When you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.' That's what you are for me."

Her tears dry and those lips turn up into a shy smile. "Did you just quote Dr. Seuss?"

I shrug because totally I did. "He was a wise man."

"That he was." Bella nuzzles into my neck and I wrap her tighter against me.

There will never be a time more perfect than this, so I take a deep breath and say what I have to say. "You have a real knack for throwing wrenches in my plans, woman."

Pulling back, Bella looks at me with confusion.

I shake my head in disappointment. "This past year has been nothing but you pushing your way into the forefront of my mind. A year, Bella!"

Her brow knits together, and her lips form a tight line. "Wha—"

I'd better work fast before I get my ass beat. I put two fingers over her mouth to silence her. "You show up in my office and rock my world. You ruin my non-existent relationship … "

"Carlisle, I—" she tries to speak against my fingers, but I shake my head at her.

"Hush up, now and let me propose to you. Damn," I say through a growl and push her off my lap. She fights her laughter and watches me move around the room. I mumble a bunch of bullshit about her spoiling my grand plans as I dig through my bag. Turning to look at her over my shoulder, I scold her for checking out my naked ass because I'm pretty pissed. No, I'm not, I just enjoy harassing my woman.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Her voice carries so much joy in it that I almost give up on my ruse. "Please, Carlisle, do it however you planned."

Standing, I turn around and watch her eyes slowly travel over my body. My loins stir at her thorough perusal. Bella's eyes go to my hands, which I quickly tuck behind my back.

Slowly, I shake my head. "It's too late now. You ruined it."

She bites her lip, and I dive onto the bed to hide my growing erection.

"Here." I hand her a wad of fabric, which she inspects with confusion.

"Is this a banana hammock?" She smoothes the material out to read the lettering down the front. "_Sexomophone_?" Bella's laughter is more than a guffaw; she's like donkey laughing. Tears run down her cheeks as she holds up the golden-colored thong. Her ring falls out onto her lap. She gasps and picks up the diamond.

I look away, suddenly nervous about her reaction.

"Carlisle, look at me." There are more tears as she inspects how her ring looks on her finger. "It's beautiful. Perfect." Bella kisses me, and I think we both are crying.

"I wanna marry you, Bella."

"I know."

####

**That's all she (me) wrote. **

**Thanks for taking this quick little journey with us. Gee and I were both struck with an idea and ran with it. We're happy with how things turned out—we hope you are too. It's short but sweet.**

**Carlisle/Daph out. *turns house lights up* **


End file.
